Love At Twilight
by BurnedSpy
Summary: a Scottish/Italian girl moves to Forks with her family. She has always been into vampires, karate, and writing. What happens when she makes friends with Cullen's and finds out that they're vampires. Is Bella really over Edward. Ishbel and her family r oc
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Twilight I only own my OC's and some of the characters I'm adding. Everything along with the other characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Oh and not a crossover with Karate Kid. Also this story takes place a little before Twilight begins but with a change Bella never got together with Edward but they are friends and she is Jacob Black's boyfriend, and she moved before Twilight began so to speak.  
**

It was pouring rain. Not exactly a surprise for Forks, Washington because apparently they get a lot of rain, and very little sunshine. Well all I have to say is how dull. I sighed as we passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. You must be wondering why I'm so upset? Well let's see, my mom, dad, and I have to leave our home in Scotland and come to this dull place all because dad got transferred to the hospital here. You see my dad is a surgeon and owns a karate dogo, and yet he somehow manages to do all the things he loves; and manage to eat and sleep (somehow having enough too). He was also my private karate sensei, he wanted to train me because and I quote "You know how dangerous it is out there, I want you to be prepared" is his excuse. Though of course I don't mind because one I get free lessons, and two I finally get a chance to enter karate tournaments. I had looked online and was surprised when I found out that every year Forks hosted a karate tournament for brown belts or higher, which was lucky for me because I was a brown belt. That was pretty much the only reason I was "happy" to be going is because in Scotland they didn't have tournaments, sure they had competitions and stuff like that, but never a national tournament.

"Oh come on sweetheart, stop being so doom and glum." dad said from the driver seat.

"Dad you pulled me out of school in the middle of my junior year, how exactly am I supposed to be happy about that?" I asked, the Scottish accent clearly showing in my voice.

You see my mom was from Scotland and my dad was from Italy, and when my dad was transferred to Scotland that was how he met my mom. I inherited more of my mom's side, because I have slightly pale skin (but not unhealthy looking), straight black hair the stopped an inch above my shoulders (one trait I inherited from my dad) , brown eyes (another trait courtesy of my dad), and a healthy skinny pear shaped body.

"Oh come on dear, I know it's hard, but it's not like you're leaving anyone behind, maybe at this high school you'll meet new friends." my mom said.

"Gee thanks a lot." I mumbled.

"Oh you know what I mean." my mom said.

Let's just say I didn't have very many friends at my old school because half of them were Americans and would make fun of me because of my accent and because they couldn't understand me. We pulled up to a two story house and mom said "Ah home sweet home."

The house was painted a grayish green color, on the second floor there was a small balcony that got a good view of the forest next to it, and we had no garage just a driveway. All of the houses looked just like this one, with the exception of a couple of roofs that were dark brown. I opened the door and unfolded the umbrella before getting out. I grabbed my suitcase and kept it underneath the umbrella as I waited for my parents to get out.

"There's only one thing I hate about this town." dad mumbled as he stepped into a puddle.

"Oh come on Eric, I'm sure that this is temporary." mom said, always looking at the 'bright side' as she called it.

My dad Eric Holloway always tended to be sarcastic, but also knew how to be serious when he needed to be. Dad gave mom a look and said "Beileag, this rain happens almost 24/7."

"Come on Ishbel you agree with me don't you?" mom asked me, as they got the bags out of the trunk.

"I agree with dad." I said.

"Oh alright fine you both always do that."

"Do what."

"You know exactly what. You and Eric are always ganging up on me."

Once they got the bags we went inside. The walls were painted red, and the floors were made of tiles, and looked like they needed a good scrubbing. The kitchen was medium sized, enough room to move around, but only two people would be able to be in there at one time, and there was a small brown table.

"Well I think we can all agree that this house needs some home touches." mom said.

My dad and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Well this house isn't going to clean itself." dad said.

"Um mom, it's late and we might want to save it for tomorrow, I doubt that cleaning and supplies stores are going to be open at 9:00 at night." I countered there idea.

Dad looked at his cell phone and said "Good point, well lets call it a night and well go to breakfast tomorrow before seeing what else needs to be done with the house. Oh and Ishbel you start school next week so we'll also have to go get some school supplies as well."

We went upstairs and I headed to my room, the one with the balcony. My room had just a mattress bed that looked comfortable enough for now, and also a window that faced the street and a desk.

"Well here's another room that needs a fix." I muttered.

I changed into a pair of cotton pajamas, black pants with red roses, and a matching button up top. I then noticed that I had my own bathroom. It was small but nice. I brushed my teeth, did my business, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry there's no Edward in this one i promise he's in the next one and once again I only own Ishbel and her family everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

The next morning when I woke up and looked outside to find it snowing, and the sun out; I went and looked out the other window and saw that half of the driveway was on ice. I opened my suitcase and changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeve black shirt that had a silver guitar on it, a brown button up coat, gloves, and a pair of brown ankle boots. I combed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail (yeah its short but long enough to pull back) before brushing my teeth. I didn't even bother putting on makeup as I headed downstairs and saw my mom and dad waiting for me.

"Curse this cold weather, one minuet its raining, next minuet its snowing, can't the weather make up its mind." mom said.

Dad and I rolled our eyes and said "We warned you."

Once we were out the door the door next door opened. A pale girl who looked no older then sixteen walked out. She had brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders and almost touched her elbows and had wavy tinges to it. She had a healthy skinny appearance. She was wearing blue jeans, a long sleeve purple shirt with black stripes, a green zip up jacket, and was wearing brown ankle boots just like mine. She was close to my height which was only 5"4. She started walking toward a red truck which I guess was hers when she almost slid on the ice. I carefully ran over and helped her steady just as a man ran next to her, whom I guessed was her dad. He was wearing black jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt, and sneakers.

"You ok Bella?" the man asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine dad." the girl, Bella said.

Once we straightened her up my parents came over. Bella looked at us.

"Hey you guys must be the new people who moved in next door." she said.

"Yeah, you ok you looked like you had a nice slide there." I said not trying to be mean.

"Yeah I'm fine, ice and the uncoordinated really don't go good together. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella, and this is my dad Charlie." Bella introduced holding her hand out.

"Ishbel Holloway." I replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Hey your accent, are you from Scotland?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, what about you, where are you from?" I asked.

"New Jersey."

We looked at our parents.

"The name is Charlie Swan chief of police here in this small town, and this is my daughter Bella." Charlie said holding his hand out to my parents.

"Eric Holloway, this is my wife Beileag (ME: Beileag and Ishbel are REAL Scottish Names by the way), and my daughter Ishbel." my dad introduced shaking his hand.

"Pleasure." mom said also shaking his hand.

"Bella, is that short for Isabella?" dad asked Bella.

"Yes sir but I prefer Bella."

"Well we're about to go get breakfast and buy some stuff for our new home."

"It needs some work." I whispered to Bella.

She gave a small giggle. Now that I was close enough I saw that she had green eyes, better then my plain brown ones.

"Do you guys need any help its my day off so I can help."

"Thanks, we appreciate it."

"Hey we were just about to head out for breakfast why don't you come with us." Charlie offered.

"Oh we would hate do intrude." mom said.

"You aren't intruding at all, not to mention it would be good getting acquainted with you." Charlie said.

"So do you want us to follow you?" mom asked.

"Yeah that would be best. Just let me grab my coat and we'll be off."

Charlie went inside but was back a minuet later wearing a black jacket and gloves. He got into the truck with Bella and we got into our car. We followed them to a small restaurant. The restaurant actually about only about five blocks into town. Once inside the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon filled my nose. The restaurant was half full and everyone was talking and laughing. While we were seated and waiting for the waiter we started talking.

"So Ishbel are you going to Forks High School?" Bella asked me.

"Yes I am." I said.

"I'm going there as well. You know if you need a ride in the mornings or afternoon I could always drive you, by the way which grade will you be in?" Bella asked.

"Thank you, and I'll be in 11th grade." I said.

"Same with me, hey maybe we'll have some classes together. Oh and I have to give you a little warning though." she said.

"What kind of warning?"

"When you get there and see people staring at you or wanting to be your friend, its because the school rarely gets transfers, I know because I was there last year almost now."

"Thanks for the warning."

"So Eric what are you employed as?" Charlie asked.

"I'm a surgeon and am supposed to be working with a Carlisle Cullen."

"Bella don't you go to school with his kids."

"Yeah, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Edward, Alice, and Jasper are in the same grade as me, and Rosalie and Emmett are seniors." Bella said.

"Those are pretty old fashioned names." dad said.

"Well with the acceptation of Alice." mom said.

"True."

Then the waiter came and took our orders. I had steak and scrambled eggs with the steak medium rare bacon and coke. Once we finished we went separate ways, Bella was going to La Push and mom, dad, and I drove to the shopping center Los Angelos.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry there's no Edward in this one i promise he's in the next one and once again I only own Ishbel and her family everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

We had bought some paint, some red covers and bed sheets (not all bed sheets red), some pillows and pillow cases, and also ordered a refrigerator. My mom and I decided to head to the small bookstore that was around the corner while dad went to the small karate dogo that was nearby. I walked into the video section. As I looked I saw the 1st season of Moonlight (**Note: **real TV show by the way, very good). It was a very good show and I never got a chance to watch it when it was on TV. I looked at the price and saw it was only 15$ probably because it was on sale. As I was walking I passed by the music section and saw a very pale looking girl. She looked like she could've been my age; though I've been wrong before. She was skinny, had unnaturally pale skin, and she had black hair that went to her chin and spiked out at the ends (Sorry bad at describing her hair). She looked like she could have been a model, and she had a cute appearance with her height that made her look like a pixy. She was wearing a pair of very nice black jeans, a white button up blouse with a black vest over it, a pair of one inch high heeled black shoes. She put back the CD back she turned and faced me.

"Hey you must be new girl and town, Ishbel Holloway right?" the girl asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked shaking her hand.

I gasped at the electric shock I got from her cold touch. She immediately pulled her hand back and said "I'm sorry, and it's a small town so it'll be easy to know that you're new. Oh I'm Alice Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you. Hay your father wouldn't happen to be Carlisle Cullen would it?"

"Yeah he is why do you ask?"

"Because my dad is supposed to be working with him."

I then noticed that while she spoke to me it looked like she was trying to resist for some reason.

"So I take it you're going to be going to Forks High School right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I start Tuesday sense apparently you guys are having a three day weekend. Aren't your feet cold, I mean just wearing heels?" I asked hoping she wasn't cold.

"Oh no, I guess I'm just one of those people who can't feel the cold" she said smiling.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just hoped you weren't getting cold."

"No offense taken."

Just then a cell phone went off and without even looking at the id she answered it.

"Hello Edward."

They then talked for a couple of minuets and they were speaking so fast I couldn't hear a word they were saying. The only thing I think I heard from the other line was "Be careful." But apart from that I couldn't hear anything. She then hung up.

"Sorry that was my brother Edward, letting me know that he's almost here to pick me up."

"Ah, Edward and you are supposed to be the same age right?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"I guess I just got confused on what Bella said."

"You know Bella?"

"I just met her, I live right next to her and her dad."

Just then a car honked from outside. Through the window I saw a silver Volvo parked in the parking lot in the space in front of the window.

"I got to go, and I can already tell we're going to be best friends" she said before turning on her heel and gracefully walking out of the store.

I then watched as the silver Volvo sped out.

'Strange' I thought.

"Hey dear did you find anything, and who was that that you were talking to?" my mom asked coming up behind me.

"Alice Cullen daughter of Carlisle Cullen, she's going to Forks High as well" I said.

"Ah, she seemed nice, maybe you and her can become friends, and you'll have a friend for a change" mom said.

"I hope so, oh and mom can I get this?" I asked showing her the box set.

She took it and looked at and said "Of course."

We paid for a couple of things before picking up dad. Once we picked him up we went to go find a place for lunch, seeing as it was noon already. After getting some lunch we went to the florist to get some flowers for the front yard. After we got some roses and other flowers we decided to go home. While my dad was out he also managed to get someone to come and put tiles in. We went into my room and changed the mattress and put the sheets and covers on it. As we kept working it was soon 6:00 and so we ordered Chinese food. Over the rest of the weekend we put tiles in, painted the walls which Bella came over and helped and we got to know each other better, and got everything we needed. The house was now complete with a microwave, refrigerator, and other accessories. We soon got the house exactly the way we wanted it. I also got some new clothes and supplies for school (her dad made and saved a lot of money from his two jobs). We stood inside the doorway and stared at a job well done. Tomorrow was my first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I only own Ishbel and her family**

When I got home I thanked Bella for the ride and she asked "Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

"Yes if you don't mind, and maybe just until I get a car" I said as I walked to my front door.

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"See you."

I walked into the house and saw mom sitting on the couch in the living room with the TV on, and writing. I looked at the TV and saw she was watching that show she liked called _Say Yes to the Dress._

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm finishing up that story I was writing before we moved here, it's close to being done. So how was your day?"

I think I forgot to mention that while being a stay-at-home mom she was also a writer almost done finishing her first book.

"How was school dear?"

"Good, what's for dinner?"

"We're having spaghetti with rolls" mom said.

"Yum, OK mom I'm going to start on my catchup work from school" I said heading towards my room.

"Alright, your dad should be home at 6 so we might have to eat dinner without him" mom called.

"Alright" I said.

I walked into my room and saw a piano it was a small one but a real one. I smiled and set my backpack down. I took off my jacket and hung it up in my closet before taking out my books. I decided to start on my French work before anything else. I had already taken my first year of French back at my old school in Scotland and was to continue it here. After finishing a few worksheets and doing a few vocabulary I got to work on my Geometry. A couple of hours later there was knock on my door.

"Ishbel dinner's ready" mom called through the door.

"OK, I'll be down in a minuet" I called back.

I finished up before going downstairs where I could smell spaghetti and freshly baked rolls. Just then the door opened and dad walked in taking off his hospital coat and hanging it on the hook.

"Hello everyone, hm something smells good" dad said.

"Hey sweetie how was work?" mom asked giving dad a quick kiss.

"Great. I met Dr. Cullen, he's a great doctor, he's apparently one of the best there" dad said as we sat at the table.

"That's good now Ishbel it's your turn to say the blessing" mom said after setting the table.

We all bowed our heads and folded our hands as I started.

"In the name of the Father the Son and the Holy Spirit please bless this food we are about to receive which we are truly grateful to have Amen."

"Amen" they repeated.

We then started eating. You see my mom came from a Christian and religious family (Me: not meaning to reject or offend any other religions if it makes anyone feels better I my self is Christian) and wanted my dad and I to join in on her tradition, and I believe that there was a Jesus Christ (Me: once again not meaning to offend anyone who doesn't believe in him) and not just because my mom believes there is.

"So Ishbel how was your first day of school?" dad asked before taking another bit of his roll.

"Good, I have quite a bit of catchup work to do though" I said before finishing my spaghetti.

"Alright, oh and I signed you up for private karate lessons so we can continue were we left off in Scotland, and if you feel ready I can enter you in a tournament" dad said as I went into the kitchen and started rinsing my plate.

"Really? When?"

"The tournament is in two months think your up to it?" he asked.

"You know it" I said.

"We begin practice this Saturday."

"Great dad I can't wait. Mom may I be excused I'm going to take a water and go back to my room and finish my catchup work" I said.

"Alright dear."

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before going back to my room. After I finished all of my book work I sat down at my new piano which I just remembered. I ran back downstairs and hugged my dad shouting "Thank you, thank you, thank you for the piano."

He chuckled hugging me back and said "You're welcome sweetheart."

I went back upstairs and started practicing. Before I knew it it was time for bed. After I took a quick shower I changed into my pajamas which were a pair of black yoga pants and a red t-shirt. I brushed my teeth, made sure my stuff was in my backpack, set my alarm, and then went to bed. It was only 11:00 and I still couldn't sleep, and as I laid there I couldn't help but think about Edward. I mean what was his problem, why was he so rude, and why did he keep glaring at me. I soon fell asleep. The next morning I turned off my alarm and started getting ready for school. I combed my hair deciding to leave it down today, and decided not to put any makeup on today. I changed into a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a long sleeve gray turtle neck. I looked outside and saw it was snowing. I grabbed my green heavy jacket and changed my shoes to boots because I knew that if I wore sneakers then I would have frozen feet by the end of the day. I pocketed my gloves before grabbing my backpack and heading downstairs. When I got downstairs I could smell pancakes being made. I walked into the dining room and saw mom putting plates of pancakes on the table. Mom and I sat down to eat because dad had already left for work. Once I finished I brushed my teeth and went outside seeing Bella just walk out of her house. I got in her truck and she drove us to school. Today I was going to confront Edward and ask what his problem was. Once we got to school I waited, but he never showed up. The day passed and still no Edward, I saw his family, but never saw him. Before I knew it the whole week passed and I never once saw Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I only own Ishbel and her family **

I never thought I would be happy to leave first period. I don't know what I did wrong, all through first period that boy, Edward, kept glaring at me. I hope it wasn't something I did. My second period class American History was easier to find then my first period class. As the students went inside I talked to Mr. Turner. He handed me my workbook and text book. He also signed my schedule. After the bell rang I saw a familiar face, and I inwardly groaned. It was Edward Cullen, sitting in the center row. I gulped when I saw him glaring frustrated.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here with us Ishbel, please take a seat next to Edward Cullen please raise your hand" Mr. Turner said.

Edward glared at me but raised his hand slightly. I shyly made my way over and cautiously sat down next to him. He moved his chair as far away from me as he could without making it seem suspicious. It was another awkward and long period. At the end of class Mr. Turner announced that starting next week we would be watching the TV series _North and South _once we finished watching _Braveheart_; apparently we were watching both of them because we were learning about the fight between the Scots and the English. Mr. Turner said that he'd give me a copy of _Braveheart _so I could catch up with the rest of the class. Next I had gym, and I was happy that Edward wasn't there. It would have been hard to concentrate with him glaring at me all through class. I had gym with Bella, Jessica, and Mike; so it wasn't so bad because one: I didn't have some teenage boy glaring at me and two: because there were people I knew so it made the class easier. After gym I went to French. Once there I talked to the teacher Mrs. Black and she explained what she expected in her class, gave me the work and text book, told me I would need a four ring binder for my work, and to try and speak French as much as possible. She told me to stand next to her and wait for the students to get seated so she can figure out where to put me. After the bell rang I looked at the class, and what a major coincidence Edward was in this class too. Only this time he was sitting next to Bella, whom I found out was in all of my classes except for Piano and History. I looked behind Edward and saw another boy, he was as pale as Edward, and had the same golden eyes. Except there was a major difference, this boy was taller then Edward, he was more muscular and had an almost scary look about him, but it wasn't until you looked into his eyes that you could tell he was nice. The boy behind Edward had black short hair, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans that were a little baggy, a dark long sleeve shirt, and a pair of sneakers. It was then that I noticed that both him and Edward wore a black wristband that had some type of silver thing on the top.

"Ishbel why don't you take a seat next to Emmett Cullen" Mrs. Black said pointing to the guy sitting behind Edward.

They both have the same last name, and by how their appearance was they must be brothers. I sat next to him and even though I was sitting behind Bella I noticed that Edward still looked behind him and glared at me, and he gripped his pen so tight it was a miracle it didn't snap in half.

"Hi I'm Emmett, you must be Ishbel the girl from Scotland" Emmett introduced in a playful Scottish fake accent.

I giggled quietly and said "Yes I am."

Then class began. After class it was time for lunch. I waved to Emmett as he and Edward walked down the hallway and he waved back. There was a tap on my shoulder and I jumped and turned to see Bella.

"OK why did you wave to Emmett just now?" she asked and I wasn't sure if she was annoyed or angry.

"Um I don't know I guess I just saw him as a friend" I said as we started walking.

She rolled her eyes and said/asked as we stopped at my locker "Just so you know he has a girlfriend, and why was Edward glaring at you?"

"I honestly don't know, so far I've had him in almost all of my classes except for gym and all he's done is glare at, and I have no idea what I did" I replied honestly as I switched my morning books for my afternoon ones.

"So what class do you have next?" she asked as we went to her locker which was two doors down from mine.

"I have lunch."

"So do I, hay why don't you sit with me."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Positive, come on."

We then headed to the cafeteria. Just as we got there the bell rang for the start of lunch and we went into the lunch line. I bought a pizza, an apple, and a bottled water. We went over to one of the tables and I saw Lauren, Jessica, a light brown/whiteskinned girl, Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

"Hey Ishbel how's classes going" Jessica asked.

"Good except there is something wrong with this guy I have in all of my classes so far with the exception of gym" I replied before taking a bite of my cheese pizza.

"Who is he perhaps I know him" Jessica said taking a bite of her salad.

"Jessica everyone knows the guy" Bella said before taking a swallow of her apple juice.

"It was Edward Cullen" I said taking a swallow of my water.

"Really and what do you mean something was wrong with him, oh I'm Angela by the way" the brown/white skinned girl said.

"Ishbel, and he was glaring at me throughout all of my classes" I replied.

"That's strange he's always polite, gorgeous, handsome, smart, and not to mention he's not like the other guys; he's also the only handsome one in his family who's single" Lauren said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious to learn more.

Jessica looked around and said "Well this is the first time the Cullen family has skipped lunch."

"So what do you mean he's the only one whose single" I said curious and ignoring Jess.

"Well lets see everyone in his family is together, and I mean together together" Angela said.

"What do you mean, aren't they all supposed to be siblings?"

"Not real siblings, they were all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. There's something wrong with Mrs. Cullen because she couldn't have any kids, so they adopted."

"Wow that was nice of them."

"Yeah I guess so. But anyway Emmett Cullen is together with Rosalie Hale and when you see her she's the only blond girl in the family, and Alice Cullen is together with Jasper Hale; Jasper and Rosalie are supposed to be twins."

"We don't know why, but don't get you hopes up, Edward won't date anybody" Lauren said a little bitter.

"When did he reject you?" I asked.

She glared at me as everyone else chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I only own Ishbel and her family **

After lunch Bella and I went to Geometry class, and as Bella and I talked I found out that she just moved here a year ago. Also in such a short amount of time Bella and I became close friends. After, once again getting my books from the teacher I looked at the class and saw Alice was in the class, and she was sitting next to a boy that looked just liked the rest of the Cullen's. He had the same pale skin, had blond short straw hair that stopped just above his ears, and a muscular and slim body. He wore a pair of jeans, a long sleeve dark green shirt, and sneakers. I guessed he was Jasper Hale, I also saw that he to wore a black wrist band, and I looked at Alice and saw that she wore a black choker and on the bow was the same silver object; which I couldn't tell what it was yet. I was placed next to Bella this time. In math they were apparently having a test tomorrow on what they remembered so far, but because I haven't been here I don't have to take the test, which I considered a bonus compared to the makeup and catchup work I have. Today after taking notes we had to do the first twenty problems till the end of class. After the first ten minuets I turned around and saw that Alice and Jasper had finished already and were holding hands and whispering to each other. Mrs. Harrington came over to them and said "You're not supposed to talk until you're done."

"We are done Mrs. Harrington" Alice said showing her their work.

The middle-aged woman pushed her glasses further up her nose as she looked at their work, probably making sure they didn't copy off of each other.

"Well it appears you both did finish the work, very well you may whisper but don't let your voices go above that" she said setting their work back on the table before leaving back to her desk.

Once class was over Bella went to history while I went to piano. The teacher, Mr. Jackson, a tall black middle-aged man, told me that all I needed was a folder, a workbook, and piano; which I told him mine was arriving tomorrow. I looked around the class and to my shock and displeasure saw Edward Cullen, and what a surprise I was placed next to him. Great I would have to face another class with him glaring at me; how is it in almost every class I have with him I get placed next to him. Just as I expected as soon as I sat down he immediately tensed and glared, only this time he talked to me.

"Why are you sitting next to me in almost every class?"

His voice was musical, beautiful, it sounded like bells, but it was also kind of deep, and strained; like he was trying not to be rude.

"It's not my fault or choice" I said glaring at him.

Hey I'm sorry if I was being rude, but after the way he was treating me I didn't really care, and it's true it's not like it's my fault I got put next to him. Today he gave everyone a break and said that today all we had to do was play a piece we knew, or one that was from our imagination. I played the first song I could think of, and it was 'Hail Holy Queen' from the movie _Sister Act. _Once I was finished everyone applauded and Mr. Jackson asked "Where was the music from and where did you learn to play like that?"

"Oh it was from the first _Sister Act _movie and I've been playing since I was six" I replied blushing (she tends to blush when given compliments like that).

"Well I can already tell that you're very talented, you may sit back down."

I sat back down and next it was Edward's turn. I listened to him play a piece from Mozart, it was beautiful, possibly more than the original was played. The way he played it, oh, it was beautiful, and I could just sit here and listen to him for hours. All too soon he was finished. I clapped with the rest of the class before he took his seat. For the rest of class I ignored his glaring. Before I knew it school was over. I met up with Bella at my locker as I got all the books I needed and Bella did the same.

"Ishbel you ready to go" Bella asked.

"Yeah, listen I got to drop this at the main office first, listen I'll meet you at your truck, it should only take a couple minuets" I said.

"OK" she said before walking out.

I walked into the main office and saw Edward talking with the secretary.

"Mr. Cullen I'm sorry but during this time of year it's impossible for you to change all of these classes, and you know what we say 'no schedule changes or fixes this late in the year'" the lady said.

I heard him sigh and he turned and saw me.

"I guess I'll have to endure then" he replied before turning and leaving, not before giving me a fierce glare.

'What the hell is his problem' I thought.

I shook my head and gave her my signed schedule before leaving. I quickly tried to follow him to try and ask him what his problem was. Once I got outside to the parking lot I saw a silver Volvo pulling out of the driveway with a red Convertible following it. In the red Convertible was Emmett, Jasper, and a blond-haired girl who was driving. I guessed she was Rosalie. I saw Bella waiting in the truck and I got in on the side and we drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I only own Ishbel and her family. I apologize for what happened, about posting it twice. I'm sorry if this arena sounds and looks just like the one from Karate Kid but i can't describe a place I've never been to  
**

I walked over to Bella's truck.

"Hey Bella, sorry about that" I said.

"It's no problem" she said.

We got into her truck and she drove towards the center of town. She drove up to a large building, it was shaped almost like a football stadium, except the top was covered. As Bella pulled into the parking lot I saw my dad's car, as well as a couple others.

"Wow, so this is where the tournaments being held?" I asked.

"What tournament?" she asked me as she pulled into a space.

"The karate tournament" I said.

"I don't know anything about that" Bella said.

"Bye Bella" I said grabbing my stuff and getting out of the truck.

"Bye" she said as I shut the door.

I walked inside. It was huge, inside was a a bunch of stands, and leading down to to mats with an arena in the middle. I saw a light on in another room off to the side. I went in and saw a man typing on the computer.

"Excuse me" I said.

He stopped and turned and asked, "Yes what can I do for you?"

"Um, I'm supposed to be here for a lesson, do you know where the dogo is?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, there's another small building behind this one, right behind the ring there's an exit door there, go through it and then take a right, it'll be right there" the man said.

"Thank you" I said heading out.

"No problem."

I followed the man's directions and found the training dogo. I went inside and saw that there was a class being taught, I knew that my dad was giving me private lessons so I decided to sit in one of the chairs and wait. I noticed that all them wore either black belts or brown belts.

"It's time for matching, Jackson, Black face off" the sensei said.

A black man, who had black hair, appeared to be around 16, and was tall. Another kid got up as well, he looked to be around the same age, maybe a little bit older, he had white skin, was fit yet skinny, had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a black belt. I watched them face off, when sensei looked up at me.

"Miss do you need something?" he asked politely.

"Oh no sir, I'm waiting for my dad" I said.

"Who's your dad?" he asked curiously.

"Eric Holloway, he's giving me lessons for the tournament coming up" I said.

"I know your dad, he works with us sometimes, he's also a friend of mine, it's nice to meet his daughter. What's your name?" he asked.

"Ishbel sensei" I said.

"How about a warm up, do you want to match?" he asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to interrupt your class anymore then I have" I said trying to politely decline.

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Damon, do you feel like matching?" sense asked.

"Sure sensei" a boy said.

I realized that I wouldn't be able to back down so I got up and got on the mat. Before I knew it I had beaten everyone. Soon my dad came and I practiced with him. We then went home. The next day when I went to school with Bella, I waited in the parking lot for Edward to show up so I could confront him, but he never showed. A week passed and Edward didn't show up.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I only own Ishbel and her family**

I woke up early Monday morning. I looked outside and saw that it was raining, what a surprise. I changed into a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, a gray t-shirt, and a brown jacket. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail before going downstairs where I smelled eggs and bacon. Today was my dad's day off so he was with us for breakfast this time.

"So Ishbel don't forget to come to the dogo after school, we need to prepare for that tournament" dad reminded me.

"OK dad."

Once I finished my breakfast I grabbed my backpack before going outside. I saw Bella waiting for me inside her truck. I quickly ran over and got in.

"Hey Bella" I greeted.

"Hey, ready for another day at school" Bella asked as she pulled out of her driveway.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hey Bella do you know where the Karate dogo is" I asked.

"Yeah it's near the center of town why" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could take me there after school because I have to meet my dad there" I said/asked.

"Sure" Bella said.

Before I knew it we arrived in the parking lot of the school. We both got our umbrellas out before heading towards the school. Once inside we both headed to our lockers getting our morning books. While we were walking to our first period, I saw Edward leaning against one of the lockers talking to his sister Alice Cullen, and brother Jasper Hale. I couldn't help but stare at his beauty, I mean his beauty was inhuman, someone that handsome should come with a warning label or something. Bella and I walked into our first period and took our seats. We still had a couple of minuets before the bell so I took out my book _Gone With the Wind _and started reading. I was so deep into my reading that I didn't notice Edward taking his seat next to me.

"I see you're really into that book" a males voice said.

I turned and saw that the voice belonged to Edward Cullen.

"Yeah it's kind of interesting" I said.

"I read it and I thought it was pretty good" he said trying to make conversation.

"So now you're talking to me."

"Yeah, do you not want me to talk to you?"

"Its not that, I guess I'm just confused, when I first got here you didn't talk to me at all, and glared at me."

"Sorry I was having a ruff day."

"You know that excuse would've worked better, if I had you in an afternoon class and not first period."

Then the bell rang for the start of class. Today we were apparently supposed to be partners for a lab. We got a worksheet and were supposed to work together answering the 20 questions. After we wrote our names I said "You do the first ten and then I do the rest."

"Alright."

While working he started talking to me.

"So how are you enjoying Forks?"

"Well its not as dull as I thought it was going to be."

"That's good. So why'd you choose to come to a small rainy place such as this, instead of staying in Scotland?"

"How'd you know I was from Scotland?"

"Will your accent for one, and plus our teachers told us a transfer student from Scotland would be joining us."

"Oh, we moved here because my dad got transferred here, and they said that Forks was low on surgeons."

"I see, doesn't your dad work with mine?"

"Yeah, small world huh?"

"Yeah."

Soon we finished our work with 15 minuets left to spare.

"So do you have any hobbies" Edward asked.

"Yeah playing piano, karate, writing, and reading" I replied.

"You're into karate?"

"Yeah, back at home, I was three years champion, nothing special."

"Nothing special? To me that's pretty impressive."

I couldn't help but blush a little. Before I knew it the bell rang. The morning went by fast and before I knew it it was time for lunch. After Bella and I got our afternoon books we walked into the cafeteria.

"So how did your morning classes go" Bella asked.

"Good, hey do you know what's up with Edward" I asked as I ordered a chicken salad, an apple juice, and an orange.

"What do you mean" she asked ordering a slice of pizza.

"Well one minuet he's glaring at me and then the next he's asking me how I'm enjoying my time here in Forks" I replied after we paid for our food.

"Yeah he's strange like that" she replied as we sat down at our usual table.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I only own Ishbel and her family sorry about last chapter for some odd reason it didn't save all of it. sorry it took so long  
**

We both then sat down at are usual table.

"La Push baby" a voice said behind me making me jump.

"Don't do that! And what's that supposed to mean anyway" I asked after calming my heart.

"La Push is the name of the beach we're going to this Friday down at the reservation" Angela said.

"Yeah we're going to be surfing, and I don't just surf the internet" Mike said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah though Bella will probably just be hanging out with her boyfriend" Jessica said.

"Oh hush" Bella said blushing.

"Boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend" I said curious.

"Yeah probably because I think he's one of the hottest guys down at the reservation" Jessica said.

"She's going out with Jacob Black, you might meet him at La Push, because that's where he and his gang hang out anyway" Lauren said.

"Gang" I asked.

"Yeah, they're always at La Push on the weekends cliff-diving" Angela said.

"Come on baby it's La Push, La Push" Eric said.

"Just as long as you stop saying that, I'll ask my parents" I said getting just a little freaked out.

"Alright."

Before I knew it school had ended. I got the books I needed to take home and headed out with Bella. When we walked out into the parking lot I saw Edward standing with his family across the parking lot leaning against a silver Volvo.

"Shoot, listen Ishbel do you mind waiting for a minuet I forgot I had to turn this library in which is due today" Bella said as I leaned against her truck.

"I don't mind" I said.

"Don't worry I'll be right back" she said disappearing inside the school again.

As I waited I took out my book and continued reading. About five minuets later there was the sound of screeching tires. I looked up and saw Tyler's black van skidding out of control toward me. I froze as it got closer. I was so shocked and scared that I couldn't move, it was like my feet were made of concrete. Just as it was upon me I felt something strong push me out of the way, and I landed on the ground. I looked up and saw Edward crouched over me, one hand stretched out behind him. I looked behind him and saw that he had stopped the van. I then heard shouting around me (ME. and no this did not happen with Bella in my story anyway). I ignored them though and just stared into Edward's golden eyes. When I looked into his eyes I saw fear, concern, and worried. He got up pushed the van back and jumped over them. I got up and stared at the black van, realizing that it could've hit me.

"Oh my gosh Ishbel are you OK" I heard Bella ask.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said still stunned.

"Are you sure, I mean Tyler almost ran you over" she said concerned.

"Seriously I'm alright" I said.

"Are you sure" Bella asked again.

"Yes I'm positive" I said again.

Just then an ambulance came. They got the driver of the van out and I saw that it was Tyler.

"Ishbel I'm so sorry" he said as they pulled him into the ambulance.

They made me go with them because they wanted to check me over and make sure nothing broke, or that I didn't have a concussion. I kept trying to tell them that I was fine but they didn't listen to me. When we arrived at the hospital I realized too late that my dad would be here. While I was in the doctors room I couldn't help but think back to how Edward was on the other side of the parking lot, and then was in front of me. I knew I wasn't imagining things, and I decided that once I got a chance I would ask him about it. Though I knew I would sound crazy. Just then my dad ran in and went to me.

"Oh my gosh darling are you OK? You didn't hit your head did you" he asked.

"Yes, and no" I answered to both questions.

Soon after a very pale, handsome, blond-haired doctor came in. He was about the same height as my dad, he had very pale skin just like the Cullen's at school, had the same golden eyes, he was kind of muscular yet not overly so, and he had short blond hair that was slicked back.

"Hey I was told that my partner's daughter was here" the guy said.

"Ishbel this is Carlisle Cullen, he's the one I told you I work with" dad said.

"Its nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand.

His hand was freezing and it took all I had to not pull back from the sudden cold.

'Damn his hands are cold' I thought.

"Sorry about that, doctor's hands are always cold" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

After checking me over he told me that there was no sign of concussion, which is what I kept telling everyone.

"Well it seems like you were lucky today" Carlisle said.

"Yeah and it's thanks to Edward that I made it out OK" I said almost to myself.

"Edward? Isn't he one of your sons" dad asked Carlisle.

"Yeah" Carlisle responded.

"It was strange one minuet he was on the other side of the parking lot and the next" I said still shocked.

"Well you're OK to leave, if you guys excuse me I have other patients to attend to" Carlisle said before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I only own Ishbel and her family sorry this one is kind of short  
**

When we walked out dad turned to me.

"Do you feel alright enough to do practice today?"

"Yes dad."

"Um, maybe you should call your mother."

"Don't tell me you told her."

He looked at me nervously before saying "Look wait here, I got to go sign some papers and then we'll leave for the dogo."

I watched him turn a corner. I turned a corner and ended up in a hallway and figured this would be a good place to call my mom. I took out my cell phone and was about to call when I heard voices. It sounded like Rosalie (ME: she heard her talking to Emmett one day so she knows her voice, if that makes any sense).

"Edward this isn't just about you, it's about all of us."

I looked around and saw Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie.

"What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch her die" Edward hissed.

"I think we should continue this at home" Carlisle said seeing me.

The two looked up and I saw Rosalie give me a fierce glare. I gave her an odd look.

'OK what the hell was with Edward and his family glaring at me' I thought/wondered.

"Um Edward can I talk to you" I asked him nervously.

"Of course Rosalie come with me" Carlisle said and the two left.

Edward walked over to me and it was another awkward moment.

"Um, thanks for saving me" I said.

"You're welcome" he said.

I decided to get straight to the point.

"OK how did you stop that van, and with your bare hand might I add" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said playing dumb.

"Well then how is it you got to me in time" I asked.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head, I was standing next to you the entire time."

"Wow I'd never would've thought."

"Thought what?"

"That you would lie to me and in front of my face to."

"I didn't lie."

"Please you're doing it again, look I'm not stupid" I said.

"I didn't say that" he shot back.

"But you were implying it" I replied glaring at him.

"No I wasn't" he said.

"Look you don't think I was stupid enough, to not notice that you were on the other side of the parking lot, and were in front of me in a matter of seconds. That is not possible for a NORMAL HUMAN being" I said.

"Are you implying something" he asked glaring at me.

"No, I'm merely saying that its not normal, and I know you're anything but normal" I said.

"Why can't you just accept my thank you and then get on with your life" he asked running a hand through his mused hair.

"OK I accept your thank you" I replied.

"You're not letting this go are you?"

"No, besides with all that's happened its hard to not want to solve this mystery. I can't believe I'm asking this but why don't you come to the beach with us this Friday, us meaning me, Bella, Angela, Jessica, Eric, and some others?"

"Which beach?"

"Some beach called La Push."

"I can't go."

"Is there something wrong with the beach?"

"Too much sun" he replied before leaving.

I shook my head and thought 'Edward Cullen is one mystery I'm going to solve.'

I then called my mom. After talking to my mom and assuring her that I was fine and unharmed dad and I went to the dogo together. It looked like a wooden hut but when inside it had a nice smooth wooden floor, some mats, and everything a karate dogo needed. I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of black yoga pants (ME: the kind you see the trainer wear in commercials) and a yellow tank top. I combed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. As we stretched I asked "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Um, is it OK if I go to the beach with Bella this Friday, the beach is called La Push and is apparently down by some reservation."

"Ah I heard of it, and if you train hard this week you can go."

"Thanks dad."

After practice we went home seeing as it was 6 o'clock. I showered and changed into my pajamas before going downstairs to eat. After eating I went up to my room and finished doing homework. Once my homework was done I turned on my new laptop and put in the first disk of Moonlight, the one I never had time to watch. As I watched I noticed how the main character Mick St. John tried not to be in the sun, and I remembered something Jessica said something about the Cullen's never coming to school on sunny days. I saw how fast Mick was and remembered Edward rescuing me at school.

'No, there's no way Edward's a vampire, I mean its impossible. Isn't it?' I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, I only own Ishbel and her family sorry this one is kind of short the next one will be longer promise  
**

The week went by quickly again and it was finally Friday, and I was allowed to go to the beach. We decided to take Tyler's van sense it was big enough for everyone to fit in. When we got down to the beach I took off my clothes revealing a red one piece bathing suit. I folded my clothes and set them down before joining Bella sitting on one of the towels. It was a nice day, there was almost nobody around, there was a nice cool breeze, and the sun was out; it was one of those rare beautiful warm days. Though today at school none of the Cullen's showed up for school.

'Odd' I thought.

"Hey Ishbel why aren't you joining us" Eric asked grabbing his surf board.

"She's waiting for Edward" Jessica said also grabbing her board.

I couldn't help but blush and said "No I'm not."

"What are you talking about" Tyler asked.

"Ishbel invited Edward Cullen" Bella said.

"I thought it was nice that she asked him, I mean no one ever asks the Cullen's to join" Angela said.

"The Cullen's don't come here" a deep male voice said.

I looked to my right and saw a group of boys standing there. Almost all of them had light brown skin, were tall, muscular, and had short black hair. The one who spoke was standing more in front of the others, and I'm guessing he was the leader.

"What does that mean" I asked.

"Exactly what I said" the boy said before walking off.

I then noticed that one of the boys kept staring at me, it was kind of creepy. He wouldn't stop staring at me, it was kind of creeping me out. Bella went over to him and asked "Jacob? Jacob are you alright?"

He ignored her and continued to look at me. So this was Jacob Black, Bella's boyfriend. I had to admit that he was handsome but he had too much of a smug and cocky appearance about him for my taste. I then heard one of Jacob's friends that were still there mutter "Shit not now."

'Not now'? What were they talking about' I wondered.

"Jacob what's wrong" Bella asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he replied still staring at me.

Jacob walked over to me and said "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Ishbel Holloway" I replied.

"You're from Scotland, and you have a beautiful name; as well as a beautiful accent" he said.

I stared at him and said "Um, thanks, I think."

'Was he flirting with me? Didn't he have a girlfriend standing by him' I thought.

I looked over at Bella who was possibly fuming with jealousy. I just shrugged my shoulders at her, trying to tell her that I didn't know what was going on. She just turned away from me and folded his arms.

"So why can't the Cullen's come here" I asked Jacob.

"It's nothing just an old Quilete tale" he replied.

"Quilete" I asked.

"Quilete is an old Indian tribe that my great-grandfather descended from and was the old clan leader. They believed to be descended from wolves" he said.

"You mean like werewolves?"

"Yes. You see while they were hunting they ran into a group of creatures we called the 'Cold ones', they were our clans enemy, and we caught them on our land. So they struck a deal with them, if they stay off our land we won't reveal their secret."

"So you the Cullen's their descendants" I asked.

"Yeah."

"And you think the enemy has returned?"

"That or they moved back."

I couldn't help but tell that when he spoke about the Cullen's he talked about them with such hatred and dislike. Now I was even more determined to solve this mystery. Before we knew it it was dark and time to leave. Once I was dropped off at home mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey sweetie how was the beach" mom asked as I shut the door.

"Great, I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright oh and are you hungry, there's some left over dinner in the fridge in case you're hungry."

"No thanks we had hot dogs while we were at the beach."

"Alright."

After I took a shower I dried my hair and changed into my pajamas seeing as it was 9:30. After practicing my piano I continued watching Moonlight on my laptop. I soon finished watching it and decided to go to bed. I felt something move next to me and I woke up and saw Edward Cullen standing at the foot of my bed. I immediately turned the light on, but when I turned back around he was gone. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)**

The next day I woke up surprisingly early. I looked outside and saw that it was another sunny day. Now for Forks this was rare. I changed into a pair of blue jean Capri pants, sneakers, and a black short sleeve shirt that has a picture of a silver guitar on it. I combed my hair and left it down before going downstairs. I saw that my mom was up and decided to make pancakes with a side of black and white pudding (ME: BLACK AND WHITE PUDDING, A TYPE OF IRISH SAUSAGE). I poured myself some orange juice and started eating.

"Hey I'm going into town today, you want to come with me" mom asked.

"Sure, I wanted to check out the bookstore again, seeing as I finished _Gone with the Wind_" I replied; it was true I did finish it.

"Well Charley, Bella's father, said he would give us a lift sense he was heading to the police station anyway" mom said.

"Why I thought you said it was his day off today" I asked.

"It was supposed to be, but he got called in, he told me that they found a body in the woods" mom said shivering a little.

"A body" I repeated.

"Yes a body, except he said that apparently his men saw something strange about it, and had to get down there" she said.

"Did he say what was strange" I asked.

"Just that the body had NO blood left in his body, and had a couple of bite marks in his neck" she said.

I found myself shivering a little. I shook it off and we finished our meal in silence. The car ride was silent as Bella's father took us to town, seeing as dad took the car to work. We thanked him for the ride before he drove off.

"OK, I have a lot of shopping to do, and I'm going to trust you on your own. We'll meet back here at 12 for lunch, and then we'll met there at 7; and in case you want to go home I just tell me when we meet at lunch and I'll give you some money for a cab" mom said.

"Alright, love you" I said.

"Love you too" she said before walking off.

I decided to head to the dogo. I walked in and saw one of the sensei's teaching a group of teenagers. I was surprised that at how many were my age and older. I decided to just sit and watch until the dogo was free. It was apparently time for matching, because everyone sat in a large square, and they were on their knees. I watched a couple rounds but then the sensei saw me. He smiled before saying "Class we have a guest."

"I'm sorry sensei I came to train a little and didn't realize you had a class" I apologized.

"Its fine, your father told me that if you came to let you join us, so do you feel like matching" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to interrupt your class" I said.

"Your not, Mr. McKnight you feel like matching" he asked a boy.

"Yes sensei" the boy replied.

The boy looked about my age, he was skinny/muscular, had black short hair, green eyes, and dark skin. We both got into a stance in the square of students, whom I just noticed were wearing black belts. Sensei tied a small red scarf to the boy's belt.

"Face *we did*, bow *we did*, Hy" sensei said.

He ran at me and was about to punch me but I blocked. I then dodged a kick but that left him open, so I round kicked him in the stomach making him fall.

"One point for round kick."

The boy got up again and we faced off again. After awhile I saw that it was 11:30 and told them I had to leave. I didn't realize how much time had passed; they weren't kidding about the phrase "time flies when you're having fun". I walked back to where we were supposed to meet and I saw my mom with a couple of bags in her hand.

"Ishbel what have you been doing? Why are you all sweaty" mom asked.

"I went to the karate dogo and got a work out" I replied.

"Oh, well lets get some lunch."

"Alright."

We both went to the small cafe and had a nice lunch and I got a bottle of water. After lunch we both went shopping. Before we knew it, it was dark, not real dark or late, it was just dark. We stood outside of a small pizza parlor. I then remembered the whole reason I came here, it was to get a coupled books that I had found on the internet; ones that might help me out with the Edward Cullen mystery. I had a few good ideas on what he was, I just needed to confirm it. Once my mom was done talking to dad on the phone I said "Mom there's a book I need to pick up, it's right around the corner."

"If it's quick I can come with you" mom said.

"No really, I'll be OK. I should be back in 15 minuets" I said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

I walked to the bookstore and bought a couple of books on vampires, my mom never understood what got me into that kind of stuff. After I got my books I walked out and as I walked I realized that I didn't know where I was.

"Damn it, out of all the places I had to get lost in, it had to be in a dark creepy alleyway" I muttered.

As I was walking I felt like someone, or something, was following me. Then as luck would have it I found myself cornered at wouldn't you know it, a dead end.

"Well, well, what do we have here" a male voice said.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)**

I turned around and saw five teenage guys surrounding me. They were all wearing dark, long sleeve shirts, blue jeans, and sneakers. I vaguely remember seeing at least three of them drinking at the restaurant, where mom and I had lunch. They all looked to be around 19 or their early 20's.

"It looks like we cornered a little mouse" one of them said.

"Hay who are you calling a mouse! Well I guess if I'm a mouse, then that makes you a speck of dirt" I said, I tend to get mad when people think of girls like that; not to mention I'm not a damsel in distress.

The man growled, and glared at me saying "Why you little wrench."

Just then I felt a hand grab my wrist.

'Big mistake, he left himself wide open' I thought smiling.

Let me give you a little insight. If you grab a person by their wrist, you need to also grab their stomach so they don't have access to your stomach; leaving them or you vulnerable. I turned around and swung my left leg at them, kicking them in their stomach. The guy hit the wall behind me (ME: it wasn't that far away) and he hit the ground not moving, he was unconscious. They stared at me in shock.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a tough little girl" one said laughing.

I glared and got into another stance. Just then I felt a pair of arms grab mine, pulling them behind me, and whom I guessing was their leader came forward. Here's another little insight (ME: seriously not trying to sound like Michale Westen from Burn Notice I'm just explaining it to those who don't have much insight on Karate and some of the moves she knows). When someone grabs both of your arms and you have another person coming at you, you need to have access to your legs, allow the person to get in front of you, before pushing against the person behind you using their weight to lift you off the ground so you can use your legs to kick the other guy in the stomach. I pushed myself against the guy holding me and kicked the guy in the stomach. He fell to the ground groaning.

'What a bunch of weaklings' I thought.

Though there was just one problem, the guy didn't let go of my arms. The others crowded around me. Just then there was the sound of squealing tires, as headlights shined in the alleyway. I then saw that it was a silver Volvo, and there was only one person I knew that was rich enough to own a silver Volvo. The door opened and Edward Cullen got out. The three guys that were still conscious stared at him. I looked at Edward and saw that he was pissed as hell.

"Look punk this has nothing to do with you" one of the guys said looking nervously at Edward.

"Let her go" Edward growled at him.

The guy holding me released my arms and I turned around kicking him in his side, making him land on the ground in pain (ME: just so you know you also managed to hit a few of their presser points knocking them unconscious).

"Nice of you to join the party" I said to Edward.

"Get in the car" he merely said.

"Who are you my mother" I asked but did as he said.

I got into the passengers side of the Volvo, and I swear I heard someone growl. Edward then walked back and got into the drivers seat of the car. He turned it on and the car roared as it came to life. Edward pulled out of the alleyway and drove down the street. I looked at his face it was full of anger.

"I should go back there and finish them off" he growled.

"Yeah right, one that would send you to prison, and two taking away life is a serious sin in the eyes of our Lord" I said (ME: remember she's a Christian).

He shook his head before saying "Say something, anything to keep me from turning around and ripping those guy's heads off."

I looked at him shocked and saw that if he didn't calm down, I wouldn't doubt that he would kill them.

"How did you find me so fast" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"OK, the truth is I was following you" he said sighing.

"You were following me" I shouted, both offended and flattered at the same time.

"Look I know you can handle yourself and you proved that today, well tonight, but I felt this urge and desire to follow you and make sure you were safe" he admitted.

"Um, thanks, I think. But that doesn't exactly explain how you found me."

"Look I followed you, but then I lost you for awhile, so I drove around and heard your mother's thoughts but you weren't with her-"

"Wait a minuet! Did you just say and admit that you can read minds" I asked interrupting him.

"Yes I can read minds, anyway when I heard that you weren't with your mother I kept driving around in hoping to find you, but then I heard what those lowlifes were thinking" he said glaring ahead of him.

"Wait if you can read minds, oh my gosh this is embarrassing" I said blushing.

"What is?"

"That means you heard everyone of my thoughts sense the beginning of school."

"Actually I can't read your mind."

"What, I can read every single mind except for Bella's and yours, actually when I try to read your mind all I hear is static like a bad TV reception, and Bella's is just silent like one of those old silent movies."

"Wonder why that is. Though for Bella I'm not really surprised, she did seem like a private person."

We then pulled into a small restaurant and I saw my mother sitting on the outside bench. We both got out and I called "Mom!"

She saw me as I got out of the car, she ran over and hugged me.

"Oh Ishbel, you were starting to worry me, when 15 minuets passed I started wonder if something happened" she said and I swear she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine, thanks to Edward" I said looking at him.

Edward had been hanging back just watching us. My mom gaped at him before saying "Thank you for helping her."

"It was no problem, I was just happy to help" he replied politely.

Seeing how he acted now it would be hard to imagine that just a minuet ago, he looked like could've killed someone.

"Mom this is Edward Cullen from school, Edward this is my mom" I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Edward said.

"Yes, well we should be getting a taxi home" mom said.

"I could give you guys a lift home."

"Oh we don't want to trouble we can take a cab."

"It's no trouble at all. Please I insist."

"Alright."


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)**

It was an awkward silence as Edward drove. But then some flashing lights at the police station made us stop.

"What's going on" I asked.

"That's my dad's car what's he doing here" Edward asked nobody in particular.

"Isn't that Eric's van" mom asked.

Edward pulled in, and once he parked we all got out. Dr. Cullen came out and saw us.

"Dad what happened" Edward asked.

"John O'Hara (ME: making up the guys name) was found dead. All of his blood was gone" Carlisle said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I mean his blood was gone, as in he had no blood left in him" Carlisle said.

"But that means the attacks are getting closer to town" mom said.

Carlisle and Edward looked at us.

"Look why don't you both head home, we got everything covered. I'll tell Eric that I have everything covered and he can take you two home" Carlisle said.

"Alright" mom said, and I could tell she felt safer; knowing she was going to be in a car with people she knew.

A couple minuets later Carlisle came back out with dad following him.

"Come on, it's been a long day" dad said.

"Yes, come on Ishbel, let's go home" mom said.

I turned to Edward and he stared at me worriedly. As I stared into his face I couldn't help but feel a shock go through me, and I felt my heart speed up as I looked at him. I felt myself blush as I stared into his face.

"Um, I guess I'll see you at school" I said.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for saving me earlier."

"I'll always rescue you when you're in trouble."

We stared into each others eyes. I've never felt it before, why am I starting to feel attracted to him now.

"Ishbel come on, let's go" I heard dad call.

I looked over and saw mom and dad waiting in the car.

"See you at school."

"Yeah, be careful."

"I will."

I then walked over to my parents car and got in.

"Who was that" dad asked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Oh that was Edward Cullen from school, he's the adopted son of " I said.

"He seemed like a nice boy" mom said.

"He is."

The rest of the drive was silent. When we got home dad and I had left overs and I went into my room. I took a shower and changed into a pair of pajamas. As I laid there I thought about Edward. For some reason I couldn't seem to get him out of my head. I remembered something my Grandma Josephine told me "If you can't stop thinking about someone, maybe they're supposed to be there." I soon fell asleep. The rest of the weekend came and went, aside from going to church and watching some TV, we didn't really do anything on Sunday. When I looked outside I saw that it was snowing, so I changed into a pair of blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a long sleeve green shirt. I combed my hair and grabbed my backpack before going downstairs. After a quick breakfast I brushed my teeth, put on my brown jacket and gloves, and got a ride to school from Bella. I noticed that Bella would glare at me every now and then. I had no idea what her problem was. There was another problem, all morning Edward ignored me, and here I thought I had him all figured out. Before I knew it was time for lunch. I bought a salad, an apple, and an apple juice. I walked over to the salad bar and started putting some dressing on my salad.

"Ishbel" I heard a charming male voice say.

I turned and saw Edward standing as handsome as ever, and just seeing him made my heart speed up. He looked handsome wearing his neat blue jeans, dark long sleeve shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and sneakers.

"Hey. You know your mood swings are driving me mad? You should come with some sort of warning label" I said annoyed.

"Sorry, but I thought staying away from you would keep you safe" he said.

"Safe from what" I asked.

"Nothing."

"So I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"What you are."

"Any theories?"

"Let's see, you haven't been bitten by a radioactive spider have you" I asked for some odd reason thinking of spider-man.

"No" he replied.

"Um, bipolar" I asked.

"That's an assumption, not a theory and no I'm not" he said.

"Then that's kind of all I got" I said, that was a lie, but my real theories were just too crazy.

"You're thinking of if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy" he asked.

"I don't believe that, look if you were really a bad guy then you would've let me get hit by that van, and you also could've left me alone in that alleyway but you didn't. Those two facts alone prove that you're a good guy."

"Well good luck" he said before going back to his table.

I shook my head and went back to my table.

"So what did Edward want" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just something about homework."


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)**

Before we knew it school was over. I thought it out through today, and decided to just go ahead and confront Edward; no matter how crazy it was. But I just had to tell somebody. I leaned against Bella's truck, and watched as Edward walked out with his family. Edward looked at me, and I nodded toward the forest nearby and he nodded back. I followed Edward as he walked into the forest near the school (ME: its the one that she can see from her room). We made it to a clearing towards the center of the woods.

"So you wanted to talk about something" Edward said leaning against a tree.

"Yes, look I know my theory is going to be crazy, but I lied to you when I said I didn't have another theory" I said nervously, but not because I could possibly be in the same room with a vampire.

"And why did you want to talk in private?"

"Because I have a feeling I know what you are, and I have a feeling you wouldn't want people knowing your secret."

"And how do you know that I'm anything but human?"

"Because, one you can read minds that pretty much screams not human, unless you're psychic."

"So say it, out loud."

"Vampire, look I know it's crazy and insane, and I know I'm probably wrong" I started saying.

"You're not wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're not wrong, you're right, you hit the bulls eye" he said.

"Wow, and here I thought you would leave and call me crazy" I said.

He shook he head. He then grabbed my hand and started walking towards a mountain.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"Away from the trees, and into the sun; you need to see what we look like in the sun. You need to see why we can't go into the sun" Edward said literally pulling me onto his back, and running at a very fast speed.

Seconds later he stopped on a hill and set me down. I wobbled a little bit feeling dizzy.

"Whoa" I said putting a hand on my head.

"You OK" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" I said.

"Maybe I went a little too fast for your first time" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just a little bit."

"I'll warn you next time."

He then started walking towards the sunlight unbuttoning his jacket and shirt.

"This is what we look like in the sun, this is why we can't go out" Edward said facing me while in the sun.

I stared. His entire body was like a sparkling diamond, there were no words to describe him, and wow his chest. I blushed realizing I was staring.

"You're beautiful" I said still staring.

"No. This is why we can't go out in the sun, people would know that we were different. Know that we were monsters" he said.

"I don't believe that" I said.

"Everything about me lures you in. My voice, my looks, as if that wouldn't be enough. As if you could catch me-"

After he said that he disappeared and then reappeared in front of me, making me almost loose my balance.

"As if you fight me off" he continued.

He then lifted a large log, that was probably way taller than him, and through it making it shatter. He then appeared in front of me again. I knew he was just trying to scare me and make me leave, but it wasn't working. In fact it was doing quite the opposite, it made me want to get closer to him, know him even more. He then jumped on the lowest branch of a tree nearby.

"I'm the worlds most dangerous predator. My family and I, we don't hunt humans, we eat animals, and try to blend in with humans. But there are others, others like us, except they drink human blood."

I stood in front of him and said "I don't care, besides I'm stronger then I look, I thought I proved that to you the other night."

He chuckled and said "You did, but those were humans, you won't be able to defend yourself against a vampire."

I leaned in but he moved.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't care."

"You really are a stubborn human."

"So I've been told."

I don't know how, but I think I was falling in love with him, and I wasn't even sure how I knew. Edward got down and stood in front of me, and we just stared at each other.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" Edward said.

"What a stupid and stubborn lamb" I said staring into his golden eyes.

"What a sick majestic lion" Edward said.

We then went back to the meadow. I laid down on my back enjoying the sunlight shining through the trees, I heard something next to me, and I saw that Edward did the same. We just stared into each others eyes, enjoying each others company.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT) i apologize for the long wait i'm at my aunts and grandma's so i apologize.  
**

Our moment was interrupted by my cell phone going off ringing I'm Trouble by Pink. I blushed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ishbel where are you?"

"Mom? Oh mom I'm so sorry, I forgot to call, I'm studying with a friend, and we lost track of time" I said quickly making up an excuse.

"Alright, just be home in time for dinner, and call me next time so I don't worry when Bella comes home without you" she said before hanging up.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Edward said already standing and shirt buttoned.

"It better be by car other wise my mom is going to be suspicious on how I got home" I said.

"I was just going that, get on my back, we'll get to the car faster that way."

I did as he said and we sped through the forest, Edward picking up our backpacks on the way. We were soon at his silver Volvo.

"Hey Edward."

"Yes."

"How did your siblings get home, I mean I've always seen them ride with you?"

"They sometimes get a ride with Rosalie in her red convertible, and sometimes with Emmett in his jeep" Edward said as we got into his car.

"Now when you saw red convertible do you mean a BMW" I asked.

"Yeah."

He then pulled out of the parking lot, and was speeding.

"Don't you think you ought to slow down" I asked looking nervously at the speedometer.

"Why? You don't like fast driving?"

"Its not that, its just that I tend to get, um over-worried, or whatever you want to call it. Whenever I see someone driving fast I get worried about getting into an accident."

"Look my family and I love driving fast, and I can tell you that I've never been in an accident. Plus I'm a vampire, I can tell when we're about to get hit and avoid getting into an accident."

I sighed and saw that we were pulling into my driveway.

"Wait! How did you know where I lived? I never gave you directions."

"Um, the truth is I've been to your house before" he said nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I kind of have been sneaking into your house at night."

"Um doing what, and for how long?"

"Watching you sleep, and sense we first met. You're not mad are you?"

"I'm not sure whether to be angry or flattered, but I know that I got to go. Um you're not going to keep ignoring me tomorrow, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to be able to stay away from you anymore, I've grown too attached so to say. Unless you tell me to stay away" he said.

"No I've grown too close to you as well. I got to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes see you tomorrow."

I then got out with my backpack and walked inside, and I heard the sound of a car pulling out.

"So who was that" dad asked from the table.

"Edward Cullen, he was tutoring me" I said.

"In what" mom asked setting a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and corn down on the table.

"Geometry, we were studying outside and I guess we lost track of time" I said saying a small prayer before eating.

"Is that all you're doing" dad asked as mom took his plate to the kitchen.

"Yes dad, why don't you trust me" I asked.

"You yes, boys his age not so much" dad replied helping mom clear the table.

"Dad he's a great guy, he's not like most teenage guys you see. I mean he has no piercings, he has no tattoos, he's polite, has good manors, handsome, smart, and knows how to treat a woman. What's there not to trust or like about him" I asked cutting up my steak.

"I'm not saying anything, but there's something about him and his family that I don't trust, don't get me wrong I think they're nice and friendly, but still" dad said.

"Be happy she's not taking an interest in somebody that's pierced or has tattoos" mom said as her and dad did the dishes.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. When I finished I cleaned my plate and glass before going upstairs and doing my homework. Once I finished my homework I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I then fell asleep. A week passed and it was finally the weekend. Today was Saturday and I had only a half a month left before the karate tournament. After breakfast I changed into a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a red rose on it. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail before brushing my teeth. Today Edward was going to take us to our meadow where we spent all of our time together, we seriously did start studying together well more like he was helping me study, and just enjoy each others company. My dad was still unsure about this though because Edward has also been giving me a ride home after school, but mom on the other hand was glad that I had found someone that I liked, well more then a friend. I had to go to the dogo though after lunch so we can get ready for the tournament that was almost here. I practiced the piano until I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked outside and saw Edward's silver Volvo parked in the driveway, and Edward leaning against the front of the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT) i apologize for the wait, but I'm back home and will be posting more often now. Sorry this one took so long.  
**

I walked outside and into the breezy, yet warm air. I couldn't help but stare at Edward, and notice once again how handsome he looked. I swear he could wear a old rag (ME: hand-me-downs, old ripped clothes, ect) and still look handsome.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hi, you ready" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my sweater" I said.

I went back inside and grabbed my black sweater hanging on the coat hanger, and told mom that I was leaving. I then went back outside and said "Ready."

"Get in" Edward said opening the the door for me.

"Thank you" I said as Edward helped me in.

"You're welcome" he replied shutting my door, but as soon as I buckled myself in Edward was already in the drivers seat.

"I don't ever think I'll get used to how fast you are" I said as he pulled out.

"You will."

Remembering how he helped me in the car made me think of how a man was back in the 1900's or earlier, and made me wonder how old he was.

"Can I ask you something" I asked my curiosity taking over.

"You just did, but you can ask another one" Edward replied smiling.

I gave a small, light laugh and asked "How old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old."

"That's not what I meant, I meant how long have you been a vampire? Or how old are you in vampire years?"

"Would it really make a difference if I told you?"

I thought about it for a second before saying "No it wouldn't. But because of the way you helped me into the car, it made me curious."

"I was born in 1901."

I thought about it. If its 2010 now and he was born in 1901, subtract that and that would make him... holly shit! I'm sitting in a car with a 109 year old vampire.

"That would make you 109 years old" I said almost exclaiming.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He then stopped and I saw that we were in front of the entrance to the forest. I was glade I had chosen to wear sneakers.

"Come on" Edward said who was already holding the door open for me.

"Once again thank you" I said taking his hand, ignoring the coldness of it, and jumped down.

We were still holding hands when he started to lead me into the forest. I felt myself, emotionally, drawn closer to Edward. In the short time we have actually talked, and actually got to know each other I felt like I was falling for him more, and more each time. As we continued walking I noticed that my feet were beginning to ache a little.

"How much farther" I asked trying not to sound like I was complaining.

"We're almost there" he replied.

We soon made it to the edge of the cliff that we were on when I told him that he was a vampire. The sun was out and we sat there on the grass, and I was glade that I got the chance to rest my aching feet.

"Wow I didn't realize the first time that we went that far in" I said amazed.

He chuckled and said "Having speed makes the trip seem shorter."

"True. So did the rest of your family come from the 1900's or is that just you?"

"We all came from different times. If we're going to be doing 20 questions then how about you ask a question and then I ask one" he asked.

"I guess that's fair."

"And sense you just asked a question which I answered, It's my turn."

"Fine."

"So why are you taking karate?"

"Back home in Scotland I was always made fun of, because the school I went to was made up of mainly Americans, and the boys especially never understood why us Scottish spoke so funny and started beating me. Soon my dad found out and wanted me to be able to defend myself, and so he started teaching me karate; he's been teaching me sense 4th grade."

"That's quite impressive" Edward said.

I smiled and then said "OK my turn."

"Fair enough."

"So how did you become a vampire? Did you get bitten by another vampire? Is that how it works" I asked.

"Technically that's three questions but I'll let it go. In 1917 the Spanish Influenza hit the town I was living in with my parents. It wiped out almost half of the town, and then it got my family. First my father, Edward Masen Senior, then my mother Elizabeth Masen, and then I had it. That's where Carlisle found me close to death. I was almost dead when Carlisle found me, somehow my mother knew what he was and right before she died asked Carlisle to save me. He then turned me, I was the first to be turned, and it took a great amount restraint. When we first drink human blood, it becomes like how a drug is to you humans, you keep wanting more, and it's like you can't stop. But Carlisle taught us to hunt animals."

I had been silent as he told the story, I then realized that when we talked of vampires we immediately thought of something scary, or even fun, of course I think its both of those things, but really vampires aren't scary. In ways I realized that living forever must suck, because you never age you watch everyone around you die.

"Wow" was all I could think of.

"OK so it's my turn. What's your favorite color?"

"Wow that's original. Um red and blue. So sense you can read minds, can the rest of your family read minds or do they have different powers?"

"Only Alice, Jasper, and I have powers. I can read minds as you know, Jasper can manipulate emotions, like if you were happy he can change that and make you feel depressed instead, and Alice can predict the future."

"Wow now that's some gift. I guess she saw me coming?"

"Yes, but her visions don't work like that. The future changes everyday based on somebodies plans or decisions. So if you were in danger, like if another vampire clan started coming towards us she would see that, and if they changed coarse the vision would change" he explained.

"Ah. So what's it like becoming a vampire" I asked.

"It's painful. When Carlisle changed me I was in horrible pain for three days, that's how long it takes for the transformation to be completed. I felt like something was piercing my heart, and I remember begging Carlisle to make it stop and to just kill me. It was that painful" he said.

Just then my cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ishbel where are you? I thought we were going to get some practice in after lunch" dad asked.

I quickly looked at my watch and saw that it was 1:00 p.m.

"Oh my gosh! Dad I'm so sorry, I'll be there soon, I lost track of time" I apologized.

"Just know that you have to make up for that lost time" he said then hung up.

"You have to leave" Edward asked standing up.

"Yeah, I have to meet my dad at the karate dogo, I completely lost track of time I was supposed to be there half an hour ago" I said.

"I'll take you, I'll buy you a lunch to go and we'll still make it in time" Edward said helping me up.

"Alright, but I don't want you to go through any trouble with buying me lunch or anything" I said.

"It's no trouble at all."

He through me on his back and ran through the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)  
**

After I ate a quick lunch Edward drove me to the dogo.

"Do you want me to come in with you? It might help explain why you're late, I don't want you getting into trouble with your dad" Edward asked/said sensing my nervousness.

"Sure if you want to, you can stay if you want, as long as I'm not taking you away from anything" I said, kind of hoping he would save me from my dad.

"You're not taking me away from anything, besides now I can meet your dad" Edward said getting out of the car.

"If you're sure" I said as he helped me out of the car.

After he locked it we walked inside to see my dad matching with another sensei. When they finished dad came over to me.

"And why are you late" dad asked looking at me.

"Um, I um" I stuttered.

"I apologize, it's my fault she's late" Edward said making his presence known.

My dad stared at Edward and I could tell that dad was a bit angry.

"I don't know why this concerns you? But when someone comes on the attack she alone can defend herself, not you. Besides when this karate tournament comes I want to make sure she's doing 110% out there on the mat, and if she doesn't do that then I guess I'll just need to push her harder" dad almost shouted.

I winced at what he said.

"There's no need to put all the pressure on her, because that's going to be her downfall" Edward said with some anger to his voice.

"Last time I checked, I was her father, not you. Now if you excuse use we have some training to make up for the time she wasted with, Ishbel no more breaks, the longest break you're going to get is 5 minuets" dad said then yelled, "After you change into your uniform I want 20 push-ups on your knuckles, now!"

I winced again.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Edward" I said before quickly heading to the changing rooms.

I changed into the karate uniform, which was white with the karate dogo symbol on the back. I pulled my hair into a bun and ran back out and saw Edward sitting in one of the chairs, and I got down on my knuckles and started doing push-ups. By the time I got to 15 I was straining, and I knew that dad didn't mean to push me so hard; he was only doing this cause he was a bit angry. Actually I'm surprised Edward had decided to stay with how my dad was right now, but I keep forgetting that he's a vampire.

"16,17,18,19...and 20" I breathed and fell flat on my stomach.

I hadn't even started and I was sweating already. For the next half hour I started my usual workout with my dad. Before I knew it my practice for today was over, and I was sitting on a chair next to Edward rubbing my twisted ankle. I managed to twist it when my dad grabbed it when I had swung a kick at him.

"Ouch" I muttered as I gently rubbed my ankle.

"Here let me see it" Edward said.

I scooted back and stretched out my left foot. He took it gently and started to very gently rubbed it. His cold hands helped more then his hands doing the work. Though I was enjoying it.

"How did you do that? It's starting to feel a bit better all ready" I asked/said.

He leaned in and whispered "As a vampire somewhere along the lines I got a medical degree."

I whispered "So you managed to go to college and got a medical degree. How did you pull that off?"

"Carlisle pulled some strings and convinced them that I wasn't under 20 years old" Edward whispered back.

We stopped talking when my dad came over.

"I'm going to head home, I'm sorry about your ankle, you know I didn't mean to hurt you" dad said.

"I know dad, I'm sorry for coming in late, it'll never happen again" I said.

"It better not, and Edward (ME: remember he knows his name from like the 2nd chapter) you make sure she gets home before 10. Ishbel after church tomorrow we're heading to the gym to get in a nice workout" dad said before leaving.

"Edward what was he thinking, knowing that you can read minds makes me wonder what they're thinking" I admitted sheepishly.

"He was thinking of how sorry he was for pushing you and for twisting your ankle" Edward said.

"Oh, anyway I'm going to hit the shower, will you still be here when I get back" I asked.

"Of course, you do need a ride don't you" he asked.

"Oh right" I said realizing what dilemma I would be in, in trying to get home if he left.

"Plus I thought I could take you to dinner" he said.

"Sure, I'd like that, I'm going to hit the shower" I said going to the back.

I took a quick shower, left my hair down, and changed back into my clothes before we left.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT) sorry for taking so long I haven't had much of a brainstorm lately  
**

I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I had already called my parents to let them know that Edward was taking me to dinner, seeing as it was already 6:30 pm. Edward pulled into a fancy Italian restaurant, and I had a feeling that the food was expensive too. Edward parked and helped me out of the car and we walked in the restaurant. We walked up to the waitress. Her uniform consisted of a pair of black pants that went to her thigh, a red shirt tucked in, and black sneakers. She was pretty, she had shoulder-length blond hair, gray eyes, pale skin, and she was skinny. As soon as she looked up she was instantly dazzled by Edward, but when she saw me she glared.

"Table for two" she asked grabbing two menus.

"Yes, and one of the private tables in the back please" Edward asked smiling at her.

The girl practically fainted right there and stuttered "R-right this way please."

We followed her into the back by the kitchen where there were three tables, and it was much quieter then it was in the main room; not to mention it would just be the two of us. Edward helped me take off my sweater and put it on the back of the chair, before sitting across from me.

"Your waiter will be right out" she said after she seated us and left.

I looked at my menu, and I was right about what I thought before; the meals were expensive.

"Edward this is way too expensive" I said.

"Just choose something, and don't worry about the price" Edward said his hands folded, and his chin resting on his knuckles.

Just then another waitress came over. She had tan skin, black, straight, elbow-length hair, brown eyes, and was thin. Just like the last girl she was dazzled by Edward. For some reason I felt this anger burn up inside me when I noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Hello my name is Sarah and I'll be your waitress tonight, what can I get you to drink sir" the waitress asked completely ignoring me.

"Nothing for me thanks, Ishbel do want anything to drink" Edward asked me.

Sarah turned to me and had rage in her eyes when she saw me.

"Um I'll just have water thank you" I said.

"I'll be back in a moment" she said and left.

I decided not to ask any questions about him being a vampire until the waitress left again with our, well, my order.

"How's your ankle" Edward asked nodding to the table.

"Its getting better, still a little sore, but other then that it's fine" I said.

Sarah came back not a moment later and set my water down.

"Are you guys ready to order" Sarah asked, mostly to Edward.

"I'm not hungry, but she is" Edward said nodding in my direction.

I knew that Edward's actions where nothing more then politeness, seeing as that's how he was raised to be, but I couldn't help but feel jealous, and I didn't know why.

"Oh, um I'll have the spaghetti with just sauce please" I said handing her my menu.

"Alright, are you sure you don't want anything" Sarah asked Edward with a flirty suggestion.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine thank you" Edward said nodding to her dismissing her.

She scoffed and left.

"I've got a question for you" I said.

"Fire away" he said.

"You remember when we were at the police station and we saw your dad" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Why did your dad give you that knowing look when he said it was an animal attack that killed that guy, it almost looked like you two were having a mental conversation" I said curious.

"Oh you noticed that" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Because when he said animal attack he was referring to our kind."

"Meaning vampires" I asked/whispered.

He nodded.

"So what's your favorite kind of music" he asked.

"Um, well I don't really have a favorite but I like songs by Pink, Duran Duran, American Republic, and some others. What about you what kind of music do you like" I asked sipping my water.

"Um do you know who Clare De Lune(ME: please e-mail on what the artists name is that Edward likes or at least how to spell it)is" he asked.

"Yeah I like a lot of her music" I said.

"Yeah she was one of my favorites. Song's from the 70's were tolerable, the 80's were the best, but forget about the 60's ugh, they were such a disappointment. So what's your favorite genre's" Edward asked.

"Adventure, action, sometimes sci-fie depending on how good it is, sometimes musicals and a little bit of romance. What's your favorite sport" I asked.

"Baseball. Besides the piano do you play any other instruments?"

"Guitar. So I'm curious is Carlisle the only reason you don't drink human blood?"

"No that's not the only reason, but we'll talk about that later."

Just then the waitress came out with my spaghetti. Once I finished eating Edward paid and left a generous tip, and then we left.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT) sorry for taking so long I haven't had much of a brainstorm lately  
**

He then started to drive, and I guess at a reasonable speed so we could have time talk.

"So back to my original question, is Carlisle the only reason you don't drink human blood" I asked.

"No it's not the only reason, we don't drink human blood because we don't want to be monsters, that's why we drink animal blood we call ourselves vegetarians" Edward said.

"Have you ever tasted human blood before" I asked.

He was silent for awhile but then replied "I have once, everyone slips up sometimes, sometimes that's why we end up moving. Every time one of us slips up we have to move, so that way the humans don't get suspicious."

"So that's the reason you always have to move?"

"No, we never stay in one place for very long because we never age, if we stayed longer then usual the humans would start to notice that something was up when we weren't aging. I mean Carlisle is passing for 33 and he looks younger then that, we're probably going to have to move in a few years again."

I stayed silent not knowing what to say. We soon arrived at my house.

"So how about we go to the meadow again tomorrow" I asked.

"As long as your not going to be busy, I don't want to get you in trouble with your dad again" Edward said.

"Oh don't worry we're not practicing tomorrow" I said.

"Why not" he asked.

"Because it's Sunday, we go to church tomorrow morning at 8, and therefor our free days are on Sunday" I explained.

"Day of rest and relaxation" Edward said.

"Yeah, so we can go at anytime as long as its after 9, because church lasts an hour" I said.

"How about I pick you up at 10:30" Edward suggests.

"That seems reasonable, that gives us time to get home, and time for me to change out of my church clothes" I said thinking about it.

We looked at each other and I felt those butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why I was suddenly having these feelings, like I wanted to kiss him, or just be closer, and not in a friend way. Was my mom right? Somehow I knew she was, and that I did like Edward more then a friend; but does he like me the same way? I mean there had to be something, right?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah, leave your window open tonight" Edward said.

I looked at him questioningly but nodded and got out. He watched me through the windshield as I entered my house. I heard the TV and my dad cheering, I knew they must be watching some sort of game. After hanging up my jacket I walked into the living room and saw my parents watching the baseball game.

"Hey I'm home" I announced.

"Where have you been" dad asked.

"Edward took me to dinner, dad we told you remember" I said sitting down next to mom, who was reading.

"I'm still not sure it was a good idea to let you hang out with that boy" dad said.

"But dad you don't even know him" I said.

"Leave her alone, besides Edward seems like a very nice boy" mom replied.

I smiled at her before saying "I'm going to my room."

"Alright dear" mom said.

I went to my room, grabbed a pair of thin, black yoga pants, and a red tank top to wear as pajamas; before heading into the bathroom. Once I finished washing my hair I put on my pajamas, and wrapped my hair in a towel so it wouldn't drip on the carpet; I also brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 o'clock, wow time really did fly. Even though it was probably early I went to the balcony window and opened it. A nice breeze came in, it wasn't real hot and it wasn't real cold, it was just a nice and pleasant breeze. While I blow-drying my hair, I sat at my desk watching Lord of the Rings and the Two Towers on my laptop. Once I was done blow-drying my hair, I combed it, and moved my laptop to the bed and continued watching it. I was so into the movie that I didn't notice a stronger breeze come in. I felt something staring at me and I looked up, and saw that it was Edward.

"So that's why you told me to open my window" I said smiling.

"Yes, does that bother you" he asked.

"No, not at all. I know you said you've been coming into my room at night, but what have you been doing exactly" I asked curious as I turned off my laptop.

"Watching you sleep" he replied sitting on the edge of the bed, after I set my laptop on the floor.

"You must have been bored" I said looking into his golden brown eyes.

"No I enjoy watching you sleep, it fascinates me" Edward said.

We continued staring into each others eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT) and don't worry I'm still writing my Harry Potter story, I haven't been having many ideas lately  
**

As we stared into each others eyes I felt myself lean in closer, and noticed that he started to do the same. Our lips were almost touching, so close that I could feel the cold radiating from his skin. Our lips then touched. I felt sparks erupt inside of me, like an electric shock, but I could tell it wasn't coming from his skin. I then realized that I was having my first kiss, sure I had been kissed by my dad on the cheek of course, but this was different. Even though I had never felt love before, or know how to recognize it, and though I've read books on romance I somehow knew that I was in love. I was in love with a boy who was the hottest guy in school, someone who was rich, not that I cared, he could've been poor and I would still have the same feelings, and was a vampire. Forgetting that he was a vampire, and ignoring the danger; I instinctively traced his lips with my tongue trying to gain access to the vampires mouth. Just then I was pushed onto my back as the kiss became more fierce, and urgent.

"Stop" he suddenly said.

Next thing I knew he was hunched over by my dresser breathing deeply, and I stared at him worriedly as I sat up. I knew I was the one who caused him to be like that.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"It's not your fault, I'm stronger then I thought" he said.

"I crossed the line didn't I" I asked.

He stayed silent and I took that as a yes. He then sat back down on my bed. He then brushed his fingers through my short black hair. Just then Edward froze before saying "Your mother is coming to see if you're asleep."

I panicked and I started to lay on my side underneath the covers. I didn't feel any weight on my bed so I took a quick peek and didn't see Edward anymore, but I saw a pair of eyes looking through the closet, and knew that it was Edward. I quickly relaxed my body and closed my eyes when I heard the door open. I heard light footsteps walk towards the bed, then stop. I felt the bed push down a little from the weight.

"Good night sweetheart, sweet dreams" mom's voice said, before she leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I then felt the weight lift and heard her head towards the closet. Probably making sure I had some clothes for tomorrow, then I panicked remembering that Edward was there. I heard the squeak of the closet door, and felt a breeze; somehow knowing that it was Edward. I heard some rustling before hearing mom's footsteps retreat to the door, I heard the click of a light switch, and then the door closing. I opened my eyes and sat up. I turned on the lamp that was on my night stand and saw my room empty, as in nobody but me in my room.

"Edward" I asked quietly into the empty room.

Next thing I felt was a breeze and then Edward was sitting on my bed again.

"That was a close one" I said.

"Good thing I was able to read her thoughts, otherwise I might not have been able to leave quick enough to avoid her catching me" Edward said getting up.

He started to head for the open window.

"Don't leave" I said quickly, and I don't know why I said that; I'm sure he had better things to do.

He turned and faced me and asked "You want me to stay?"

"Yes" I said.

He came over and sat on the bed. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. He cautiously slid into the spot next to me. He put some of the covers on him before allowing me to lay on top of him.

"Um, did that kiss mean anything" Edward asked nervously.

"Yes. Did it mean anything to you" I asked, though I was kind of scared of what he would say.

"Yes it did, that's why I asked you, I had to make sure" he said.

I then fell asleep to him humming softly. The next day when I woke up, I felt something cold, and hard under me. I sat up and stretched.

"Good morning" Edward's voice said.

I then remembered everything that happened last night, and our first kiss.

"Morning, you stayed" I asked surprised, though I was glad all the same.

"Yeah, you moved and kind of attached yourself to my stomach, and didn't let go" he said like it was nothing.

I felt myself blush and said "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you might want to get dressed though, you only have two hours before you have to leave for church" he said.

I nodded and said "Your right."

"I should go, but I'll be back at ten to pick you up" he said caressing my cheek.

He then kissed me, and I practically melted away right then. Just then there was a knock on my door and I turned.

"Ishbel are you up yet" mom's voice came from the other side.

"Yes mom" I replied.

"Remember we have church this morning" she reminded me.

"Yes mom."

I then turned back and saw that Edward was gone. I took a quick shower before changing into a pair of nice jeans, a nice long sleeve green shirt, and because I don't want my feet to freeze seeing as it was snowing outside; brown boots. I went downstairs and saw my mom and dad dressed nicely, yet in warm and similar clothes that I was wearing. After eating breakfast I brushed my teeth, and we left.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)  
**

After church it was a silent ride home.

"Mom" I said from the back seat.

"Yes sweetie" she replied.

"Um, is it OK if I hang out with Edward again today" I asked.

"I don't see why not" mom replied, a smile forming on her face.

I could tell dad was about to protest when mom smacked him on his shoulder.

"What? Look there's just something off about that boy" he said before muttering something in Italian.

I didn't understand what he said, because he said it too fast, you see I can speak Italian fluently, same with understanding it, but when it came to saying it really fast like my dad did, I have trouble with both understanding, and speaking.

"Is Edward picking you up again?" mom asked breaking the awkward tension, caused by my dad.

"Yes, he even asked me if it was OK because he didn't want to get me in trouble with dad, again" I said muttering the 'again'.

I saw dad give a nervous chuckle as mom gave him a look before asking, "Did you take out your anger on Edward just because Ishbel was a little late?"

"Well, um," dad stuttered, and it was actually kind of funny though I didn't laugh; I thought it would be rude.

"We'll talk later" mom said eying him.

We then pulled into our driveway and I saw that it was only ten, and saw that I had a half an hour left before Edward got here. After we went inside I went to my room and changed into a pair of blue jeans (ME: the ones she had on before where basically for church only), I kept on my boots, and changed into a comfortable long sleeve purple shirt. I was surprised to see it still snowing outside, but then again it was October (ME: it's been at least two months sense she's been there and no it's not Halloween yet). I grabbed my cellphone and went downstairs just in time to heard the doorbell ring. I quickly grabbed my green heavy jacket, and gloves before going downstairs just as mom answered the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Holloway" Edward said.  
"Good morning Edward, are you looking for Ishbel?" mom asked.

"Yes ma'am" Edward said.

"Please call me Beileag. Ishbel Edward's here!" mom called to me.

"I'm here. Hey Edward" I said smiling at him.

"Hello. You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, bye mom" I said before heading out the door with Edward.

Before I knew it we were at 'our meadow' as Edward called it.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be someplace warmer?" Edward asked me looking at my blue jeans.

"Edward I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you" I said, damn when did I get so mushy.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled that crooked grin. We then continued to talk.

"So, do you know what you want to be when you leave high school, and college if you plan to go to college?" Edward asked.

"Yes I plan on going to college, and I plan on either being a, no it's too embarrassing," I said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Edward teased, nudging me in the shoulder gently.

"Um, well I kind of either want to be a cop, or a writer" I said looking down embarrassed.

I felt a cold hand on my chin, making me look up at Edward as he said, "There's nothing embarrassing about wanting to be a cop. I will respect whichever one you choose."

I blushed at how closed we were. After a couple minuets of doing nothing but stare into each others eyes I decided to ask him something.

"So if you could age, and were able to have a job; what would you want to be?"

"Well I wanted to be a doctor, even though I could get a job, I think everyone would get suspicious if we moved again and had to go back to high school."

"Yeah I can see everyone wondering why you have a job, like a doctor, and still go to high school; especially if you had to get relocated for your job."

"Which is why I won't get a job, I mean Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie could probably get a job."

"Why them?"

"Because they look older then me and Alice, we look too young, seeing as we were turned at 17, not to mention everyone believes Emmett and Rosalie are 18 and supposed to be graduating next year."

I finally decided to ask a question that had been bothering me for some reason, "Edward, has anybody else, I mean someone whose human like me, ever found out your secret?"

"Yes, but there was only one person whose ever figured it out" he said, not sounding too happy.

"Who was it?"

"Bella" came the reply.

I looked at him shocked and asked, "Bella? As in Bella Swan, my next door neighbor?"

"Yes, she's the only other person whose figured it out, and knows about our secret."


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT) I'm sorry if this one is short  
**

I stared at Edward in shock and then asked, "How does Bella know your secret?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his mused hair.

"Look Bella knows our secret because her blood had the same effect on me."

"What do you mean 'her blood has the same effect on me'?"

"Her blood, her scent was almost as strong as yours is to me."

"You mean mine is stronger then hers?"

"Yes."

"Um, did you ever have, um, feelings for her?" I asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Well at first I thought I did, but it was more of an attraction as I found out later, I was attracted to her blood because of how strong it was" Edward replied.

I don't know why but I felt a sense of relief when I heard that he was only attracted to her blood.

"So how exactly did Bella find out your secret?" I asked wrapping my arms around my knees, and brought them up to my chin.

"Let's just say she was too curious for her own good. She kind of found out the same way you did" he said.

"So where does this leave our relationship?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well we both admitted that the kiss we shared meant something more, so I guess I was just wondering what we are. I mean are we still just friends, or more?" I asked/replied.

"Well do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, now are you really asking me? Or are you just posing a question?" I asked hoping it was the first one.

"Yes, I'm really asking you" he said seriously.

"My answer is still the same, yes" I said smiling.

He smiled and then leaned in, and I did the same. Once again our lips connected in a slow but passionate kiss. Edward was now my boyfriend, my first boyfriend. Once he pulled away we were both smiling. I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was 12 noon.

"I should go, I think my parents are expecting me home for lunch" I said disappointed that we didn't have that much time together.

"That's OK, I'll take you home" Edward said as he helped me up.

I brushed the snow from my pants and we started walking to the car.

"So Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked as we held hands.

"You already asked one but I'll let you ask another" Edward said teasingly.

"Very funny, but you know that week you were gone?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Where did you go?" I asked curious.

"I went to Denali Alaska" he replied.

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because of your blood" he replied as we reached the car.

"My blood?" I questioned as we got in and I buckled my seat belt.

"Yeah, your blood was so strong, so tempting that I got angry."

"Why did it make you angry?"

**~Edward's point of view~**

I gave a heavy sigh. Did she have to be so picky with her questions? Couldn't she just except the answer instead of questioning it?

"It made me angry because the first time I saw you, I wanted to attack you. When we were in the classroom together on the first day, your scent just made me want to attack you right there, in front of everybody, but I knew that if I did I would disappoint my family, so I didn't. Your scent was stronger then any blood I have ever smelled. So when I left that day I went to Denali and stayed with some friends of the family" I explained.

She was silent the rest of the way back to her house.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT) I'm sorry if this one is short  
**

**~Ishbel's point of view~**

Once we got to my house I stayed in the car for a minuet.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" Edward said as I opened the door.

"OK" I said.

He gave me a quick kiss before I left and went inside. I took off my jack and hung it on the coat rake and took off my gloves and shoes.

"Hello Ishbel, back just in time for lunch" mom said.

"What's for lunch?" I asked.

"I decided on just a simple lunch, I hope a vegetable pizza is OK" mom said.

"That's fine mom" I said as I walked into the dinning room.

I saw dad sitting at the table reading a book. I started putting plates on the table and napkins. After sitting down for lunch mom asked "So what happened to make you so happy?"

"Um, well, Edward asked me out" I said smiling and looking nervously at my parents.

"Really?" mom asked excited.

"He what?" dad asked.

"Edward asked me out and I said yes" I said smiling.

Right now I didn't care about what my dad thought, or anyone else for that matter, I know I was being selfish, but can you blame me I just got my first boyfriend.

"Oh relax honey, it's not like she's getting married. So stop overreacting, besides it's going to be her first boyfriend. I'm happy for you sweetheart" mom said smiling at me.

"You sure it's OK to let her go out with this boy?" dad asked mom.

"Dad what exactly is it that you have against Edward?" I asked kind of mad.

Dad sighed and said "Ishbel I don't have anything against him, it's just, never mind."

I looked at him curiously but shrugged it off. Once I finished eating I went up to my room and decided to play the piano. After a couple of hours of playing my piano I thought of what I should do to pass the time. I then remembered that I have a French test tomorrow, as well as a math test, so I decided to study. As I studied I felt a breeze coming through the room. I somehow knew it was Edward. I looked up and saw that I was right. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt.

"Hey" I greeted, feeling myself melt as I looked into his topaz eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Edward asked after he moved next to me, and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Trying to study for a French and math test that are both tomorrow, and both I completely forgot about them" I said getting a little agitated that I just wasn't getting it.

"Want me to help you?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

All the way until dinner Edward helped me study. I was amazed at how patient he was, he took his time explaining things to me, and surprisingly was able to deal with me when I got frustrated. But we had to stop when my mom came up to tell me dinner was ready, and Edward had left. After I ate dinner and helped clean up I went back upstairs and changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)  
**

The next morning I woke up to my alarm. I turned it off and got up. I got up and looked outside and saw that for once it wasn't raining, or snowing, it was just overcast. I changed into a pair of blue jean Capri's, a green shirt with elbow length sleeves, and sneakers. I went downstairs and ate breakfast with mom before grabbing my jacket, coming my hair, and brushing my teeth. You know as I've been thinking about my feelings for Edward I realized that I was in love with, I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone in such amount of time. As I finished putting my books in my backpack I heard the sound of car horn outside. I went to the window and saw Edward standing outside and leaning against his Volvo. I smiled and grabbed my backpack and jacket as I headed downstairs again.

"Mom Edward's giving me a ride to school" I called.

"OK dear" mom called back.

I could heard dad faintly mumble something and also something about going to be late, but I ignored him and walked outside.

"Hi" I said lamely.

I mentally kicked myself at stupid that sounded, though it was mostly his fault for being so handsome.

"Good morning" he replied looking into my eyes.

I looked at him and saw that he was wearing blue jeans, a gray shirt, a black jacket, sneakers, and dark sunglasses. I was then brought back to earth when Edward asked, "So are we going to go to school, or are you going to stare at me all day?"

I felt myself blush at his teasing and muttered "Sorry."

I then walked over to the passengers side, and the door was already being held open by Edward.

"Damn I keep forgetting how fast you are" I said getting in.

He gave a chuckle and closed my door, and just as I started to buckle myself in Edward was already pulling out of the driveway. The silence was driving me crazy so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"You didn't stay with me last night."

"Yeah, I stayed until midnight and then I had to leave."

"Why?"

"I had to go hunting with Jasper and Alice. So are you going to prom?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"I was told by Alice that it's on Halloween this year" Edward said as we pulled up toward the school.

"Oh. Everybody is staring" I said as I peered out the window as we pulled into the student parking lot.

Edward didn't respond he just calmly walked over to my side and opened the door for me, and helped me out. I wished I could disappear from all the eyes that were staring at us. I noticed Edward's siblings standing by a big jeep, which I guessed was Emmett's. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I looked up at Edward as he lead me towards the school.

"Everybody is staring" I whispered.

"Not that guy, he just looked. I minus well break all the rules seeing as I'm going to hell anyway" Edward replied putting on the glasses.

I wondered what he mean by that but decided not to ask. The morning flew by fast and before I knew it it was time for lunch. Right after I switched my books I saw Bella coming up to me, and she looked mad; I wonder what happened.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked as she angrily opened her locker.

"Why, it's not like you care" Bella said clearly pissed as she changed her books, and slammed her locker shut.

"Of course I care, you're my friend" I said calmly.

"You want to know what's wrong? Because of you Jacob broke up with me" Bella said raising her voice.

"What do you mean because of me? And why did he brake up with you?" I asked surprised.

"Yes he broke up with me because of you. Ever sense you came to La Push, even though it was only once, Jacob has been ignoring me, and he said he couldn't stop thinking about you" Bella said, and I swore I could see steam coming out of her ears.

"Look Bella I'm sorry he broke up with you, but that's not my fault, I only met him once, and I only know his name" I said trying to calm her down.

"Just leave me alone" Bella snapped before leaving.

I just stood there shocked. Then the bell rang signaling the start of class and I quickly walked to the cafeteria. After I got my lunch of a pizza, water, and apple I sat an empty table deciding to stay away from the table that Bella was sitting at; though I could tell that they were confused. As I ate I heard someone sit down across from me. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. So Jacob broke up with Bella?" Edward asked me.

I looked up shocked and asked "How did you know?"

"Vampire hearing, remember" he whispered.

"Oh I forgot, but yeah, and she blames her brake up on me" I said.

He just stared at me waiting for me to continue.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)sorry this one is short  
**

"Look, I only ever met Jacob Black once, and that was when I went to La Push" I continued taking a drink of my water.

"Do you think you did anything to make her jealous or cause anything?" he asked eyes hard.

I stared at him and said "No, I walked with him on the beach, and he told me an old legend from his 'tribe' and that was it I swear."

"I believe you, I'm just trying to figure out what happened, seeing as I can't read her mind" Edward said whispering the last bit.

I nodded understanding and then looked at the table where the Cullen's sat. I noticed that they all glared at me at me, except for Alice, and I noticed that even though they were all vampires they had treys loaded with food; that they were picking at.

"Edward why does your family hate me so much?" I asked after finishing my pizza.

"They don't hate you" Edward said.

"You could've fooled me" I said rolling my eyes.

"Honestly, they don't hate you. They're just trying to figure out why I can't leave you alone" Edward said giving me a smile.

I was going to press further but the bell rang. I managed to get a B+ on my French test, I was so proud of myself, although I had Edward to thank, and I managed to get an A- on my math test. This week went by fast, and I was training harder then ever; because the karate tournament was only three weeks away. That Friday it was dad's day off, and my turn to wash the car. The weather had turned cold again. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt with silver stars on it, a brown jacket, and a pair of sneakers. During the two months I've been here my black hair grew out, and now stopped at my shoulders. As I rinsed off the soap I felt another cool breeze.

"Hello Edward" I greeted without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just got used to you appearing like that" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I then set down the hose and asked "Was there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to meet my family tomorrow?" he asked.

I grew nervous and scared, but not because I would be entering a house full of vampires.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, and don't worry I'll protect you" he said seriously.

"That's not what I'm worried about. What if you bring me over and your family doesn't like me?" I asked nervously.

"So you're not worried about being in a house full of vampires, but you're worried about whether they like you or not. You're unbelievable" Edward said shaking his head.

I heard a car slowing down and I turned and saw a black mini van (ME: I think that's what Black's drive). I looked at Edward and saw him glaring at it.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's complicated, I'll pick you up tomorrow" he said quickly giving me a peck on the lips before leaving.

As the black mini van pulled into Bella's driveway I saw Jacob Black getting out. He grabbed a wheelchair and helped a man into it. As Jacob shut the door he looked up and straight at me, and just as Bella and her father walked out. Bella hasn't talked to me sense the argument at school. Jacob then walked over to me.

"Hey Ishbel, remember me, I'm Jacob Black from La Push" he said.

"Yeah I remember. What are you doing over here though, I thought you were visiting Bella?" I asked curious.

"I came to talk to you" he said.

"Really why?" I asked suspicious, I mean didn't he just breakup with Bella last week?

"I wanted to get to know you better" he said.

"Jacob, get over here, the games about to start" Charlie said.

"Coming" he replied.

Jacob then went over to the Swan's house.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)**

That evening at dinner as we ate I decided to break the silence.

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Of course darling" she replied.

"Um, I was wondering, can I go over to Edward's house tomorrow?" I asked looking nervously at dad.

"What?" dad asked nearly shouting.

"Shush, are his parents OK with this? Who's all going to be there?" mom asked after smacking dad in the shoulder.

"Yes his parents know about it, Edward said that his parents wanted meet me, and only his brothers and sisters are going to be there" I

"Well I don't see why not" she said smiling at me.

"Dad?" I asked.

Dad grumbled and muttered "Fine."

"Thank you mom, thank you dad" I said smiling.

"Well I hope we get to meet him too someday" mom said.

After dinner I went upstairs, took a shower and washed my hair, and changed into my pajamas. Which consisted of a pair of long black yoga pants and an orange tank top. I brushed my teeth before finishing my homework. Before I knew it it was time for me to go to bed. The next morning I woke up at six and stared at my closet, wondering what to wear. Should I go casual or a little more then casual. I decided to just go casual, and after looking outside I saw that it was just overcast, but warm. I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a silver heart on it, and a pair of sneakers. I combed my hair and put it into a low ponytail before braiding it. I then went downstairs and smelt eggs and bacon. After I helped my mom set the table we sat down and ate, seeing as my dad left for work already.

"Mom" I said as we ate.

"Yes dear" she said.

"Um, why does dad not like Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. So what time is Edward picking you up?" mom asked.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say" I said.

When we finished breakfast it was 7:30, after I helped my mom clean up and do the dishes I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. When I was finished there was a knock on the front door. I smiled and grabbed my cell phone and purse before heading downstairs. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my mom open the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Holloway" I heard Edward say.

"Hello," mom said.

"Good morning Edward" I said appearing behind my mom.

"Morning" Edward replied smiling at me.

"Oh mom this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, Edward this is my mom Beileag. I would've introduced you to my dad but he left for work already" I said.

"That's fine, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Holloway" Edward said holding out his hand.

"No it's a pleasure to meet the boy whose made my daughter so happy, and please call me Beileag," mom said shaking it but then she pulled back and said, "Goodness Edward your hand is freezing."

"Sorry. Ishbel are you ready to go?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. I'll see you later mom" I said.

"OK, have fun dear" mom said closing the door as we left.

Edward helped me into the car at human speed, just in case my mom was watching from the window. After I put my seat belt on Edward pulled out of the driveway. After awhile Edward turned into a forest clearing. As he drove out of the forest we came to a house. It was very nice, no beautiful. Edward pulled into the driveway and parked next to Dr. Cullen's car, I remember it from when that man was killed, and next to it were a red BMW and a jeep. Edward helped me out and led me inside. As soon as we walked in I felt warmth and comfort, and saw that there were a lot of glass windows.

"Wow, you have a beautiful home" I said in awe.

"Thank you, Esme will glad you think so" Edward said.

"It's so light and open" I said.

"What did you expect, dungeon, cobwebs, and moats?" Edward asked teasing.

"Not the moats" I said smiling.

"Not the moats. This is the one place were we can be ourselves, we don't have to hide here. I told them not to do this" Edward said as we neared the kitchen, where I started to smell food.

I could here them talking in the kitchen.

"How do we know if she's even Italian" I heard Rosalie ask.

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what" a unfamiliar voice said, it was obviously female.

"Her name is Ishbel" I heard Emmett reply.

When Edward turned into the kitchen, I saw Dr. Cullen, Rosalie, Emmett, and a beautiful brown haired woman cooking; and watching the food-network channel. The woman was beautiful, she had a heart shaped face, brown hair that reached her shoulders, and a nice figure.

"Ishbel this is Esme. My mother for all reasons (ME: I forgot what he said)" Edward said.

"Hello Ishbel I hope you're hungry, we're making Italian food for you" Esme said smiling.

"Thank you-" I started to say.

"Mom she already ate" Edward said cutting me off.

I looked at him. Just then I heard something break. I looked and saw the bowl that Rosalie was holding on the floor, broken, and noticed that Rosalie was glaring at me.

"Perfect" she muttered.

"Great" Emmett said turning off the TV and sitting on the counter.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I know you guys don't eat" I said quickly, hoping I didn't offend anyone.

"That's very considerate of you" Esme said kindly.

"Hey Ishbel" I heard a familiar cheerful voice say.

I turned and saw Alice climb threw the open window and Jasper right behind her.

"Hey Alice" I greeted with a smile.

Alice came over and hugged me. It was kind of random but I gave a friendly hug back, but I noticed that everyone had tensed slightly.

"Wow, you do smell good" Alice said as she backed away.

I then noticed that Jasper was standing as far back as he could, and looked pained.

"Sorry Jasper is the newest member of our family, he has a little bit more trouble" Carlisle apologized.

"Hey" I greeted smiling at him.

He gave me a small smile back but then it turned pained again.

"Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her" Alice said encouragingly now standing next to him.

"I'm going to give Ishbel a tour of the house" Edward said breaking the silence.

"Alright" Esme said.

"It was a pleasure meeting everyone" I said and they all nodded.

Edward then pulled me around the corner.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)**

As Edward led me up the stairs I noticed that there were a bunch of graduation caps.

"Graduation caps?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's a private joke, every time we move we have to go to another school" Edward explained.

"That must stink, having to change schools all the time" I said.

"Yeah."

He then led me up to a door and said "And this is my room."

He opened it. It was a very nice room. All around were glass windows, in the center of the room was a black sofa, in a corner was a stereo with tons of CD's on the sides, right next to it was a bookshelf filled with many books ranging from present books to books that were probably written before his time, and in front of the black sofa was a plasma TV hanging on the wall.

"No bed?" I asked looking at the sofa as I walked into the room.

"No sleep" he retorted.

"What do you mean you don't sleep?" I asked.

"I never sleep."

"Never?"

"Never."

I went over to his music player and asked "What are you listening to?"

"Debussy by Clare De Lune" he replied appearing behind me.

I pushed play and soft piano music filled the room. I then walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the rows of books. I took one of them, it was an old small book, and I sat down on Edward's sofa.

"I wouldn't read those if I were you" Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well unless you want nightmares" he said.

I opened it and realized that it was Edward's diary dating back to the 1900's. After awhile I stopped reading and looked up.

"You wanted to kill yourself?" I asked shocked.

"At the time, but that was before I met you. Alice had always seen me with someone but she couldn't see who. I always saw myself as a monster" Edward said.

"You're not a monster" I said confidently.

We stared into each others eyes.

"You know I'm still waiting" Edward said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For you to run away screaming" Edward replied.

"I'm not afraid of you" I said seriously not breaking eye contact.

"You really shouldn't have said that" Edward said smiling.

Edward then swung me onto his back and used his vampire speed, jumped out of the opened window, and latched onto the tree right outside his window.

"You better hang on tight spider-monkey" Edward said.

I tightened my hold on him, locking my legs around his stomach, if he had needed to breathe I would've worried about chocking him. He jumped from tree to tree before climbing the tallest one in the forest. When we reached the very top Edward carefully let me stand on the branch in front of him, and securely wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. As I looked we got a great view of the forest and edge of the mountain where we were before.

"This is amazing! I mean stuff like this just doesn't exist" I said in awe at the view.

"It does in my world" Edward replied smiling.

After awhile Edward took me back to his house and showed me his piano.

"This is a beautiful piano, who plays it?" I asked.

"I do" Edward replied.

"Wow, I mean I knew you played the piano, but I didn't know you owned one so grand" I said.

"I want to play you something that I wrote for you" he said sitting on the piano bench.

I sat on the black sofa that was in the room, it was the only other object in the room besides the piano. He then started playing a beautiful piece that he called Ishbel's lullaby. I laid on the couch listening to the beautiful music. I then sat on the bench next to Edward, just listening to the beautiful melody.

"They like you you know" Edward said suddenly, still playing.

"Oh" was all I replied.

"Especially Esme, she thought I was changed to early. She thought something was missing from my genetic makeup" Edward said giving a small smile.

Soon Edward took me home.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)sorry if this one is short  
**

Before I knew it the weekend was over, and then it was Friday again. Over the week Edward and I were closer then ever, and I had become closer to his family as well. Alice and I had become close friends over the week, and Emmett had become like a brother to me. Bella hasn't talked to me sense she broke up with Jacob. I was walking to lunch when I was stopped by Mike Newton.

"Hey Ishbel, we haven't really seen you around that much anymore" Mike said.

"Yeah sorry, it's just that Bella has been mad at me lately and I didn't want to anger her anymore, so I thought I would give her some time to cool down" I said as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Ah, so you're beautiful and wise *I couldn't help but blush at that*. So, um, you and Cullen huh?" Mike asked.

"Yes is there a problem with that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that, the way he looks at you, like you're something to eat" Mike said as we entered the nosy cafeteria.

'If only he knew' I thought shaking my head.

"Look, Mike it's none of your business, even if it was I wouldn't tell you" I said as we got into the lunch line.

"Sorry, so are you going to sit with us, or Cullen?" Mike asked.

"His name is Edward, and yes. Because Bella is glaring at me, and I don't want to risk ruining things with her further" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and I bought a salad, an apple, and apple juice. As I left Edward brought me over to sit with him and his family, and just now I realized how many people stared at me as I walked with Edward. Edward pulled out a chair for me.

"Thank you" I said smiling sitting down.

"You're welcome" Edward replied smiling back at me before sitting down himself.

"Ugh, why are you allowing this **human**, to sit with us?" Rosalie asked glaring at me, she spat out the word human like she couldn't stand it.

"Hey I don't know what your problem is, but I don't like your attitude, I will NOT allow you to talk to me like that, and I was invited to sit with you guys" I snapped at her, getting fed up with her attitude.

Rosalie just stared at me in shock, and glared at me more.

"Wow! Nice, I didn't think you had it in you" Emmett said smiling at me.

I blushed realizing that they had been slightly staring at me.

"You're probably one of the first humans who has ever been able to stand up to Rose" Alice said smiling at me.

I realized that Rose must be her I realized what Alice had said.

"Wait Bella never stood up for herself?" I asked.

"No, when I introduced her to my family she let Rosalie walk all over her, she let Rosalie's insults get to her, and was always insecure" Edward explained.

"Yeah, but there was a reason we wanted you to come over here" Alice said as I ate my salad.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Well there's a thunderstorm coming tonight, and we were wondering if you'd like to come over and watch us play baseball" Edward said.

"Why do you guys need thunder to play baseball?" I asked curious.

"Well if you join us you'll find out" Emmett said smiling at me.

"I'll have to ask my dad first" I said smiling.

Then the bell rang, and Edward tossed my trash away for me before walking with me to class. After class Edward took me home. When I got home I showered, changed into a pair of blue jean Capri's because Edward said it was supposed to be chilly yet warm, a long sleeve green shirt, and sneakers. I combed my hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. I went downstairs and saw my mom and dad in the living room.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

She turned to face me and said/asked "Of course, what is it?"

"Um, tonight I was wondering if I could go over to Edward's to play baseball with him and his family?" I asked nervously.

"Let me get this straight, you are going to play baseball?" dad asked.

"Yes, Edward invited me, said that his parents were OK with it" I said.

"Well I don't see why not, he seems like a very nice boy" mom said smiling at me.

"So what time his he coming to pick you up?" dad asked.

"You mean, I can go?" I asked shocked yet happy.

"Yes, but only if you promise to give 110% in your training tomorrow" dad said.

"I promise, and I told him that I wanted to ask you first before replying; I'm going to go call him to say that I can go" I said happily, and practically running back up the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait.**

After I called Edward I went back downstairs and helped mom with dinner.

"So when's Edward picking you up?" mom asked as I set the plates.

"He said he would pick me up at 6" I replied happily.

After dinner it was 5:30 so I went upstairs to my room and brushed my teeth, grabbed my green jacket, and cell phone before heading back downstairs. As mom and I were drying the dishes the doorbell rang. I looked up at the clock on the stove, 6 o'clock on the dot. I quickly dried my hands and ran to the door, but dad had beaten me to it.

"Good evening Mr. Holloway" Edward greeted my dad.

"Evening" dad replied simply.

"Hey Edward" I said coming up to stand next to my dad.

"Hello Ishbel. Mr. Holloway I promise to have Ishbel home before 11, and I promise to keep her safe" Edward said to my dad.

"You better" dad said glaring at Edward.

Dad then hugged me and whispered, "Have fun."

"I will dad" I said hugging him back.

"Bye mom" I called.

"Have a good time sweetie" mom replied.

I took the house keys, and put a jacket on before following Edward out the door. It wasn't until we got outside that I noticed that Edward was wearing blue jeans, a white sports t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Wow I think this is the first time I've seen you this casual" I said smiling.

"Come on, we're going to meet the others at the bottom of the hill, the one where I showed you what happens to my skin in the sun" Edward said as he turned into the forest.

"We're playing there?" I asked confused.

"No, on the other side of that hill, near my house, is a big open field, and that's where we're going to play baseball" Edward said.

"I was going to say, there wouldn't have been much room" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

When we got to the hill I saw the rest of the the Cullen's standing there wearing similar clothing to what Edward was wearing.

"Well look who finally showed up, took you long enough" Rosalie said harshly, glaring at me.

"Well sorry" I said rolling my eyes at her.

Rosalie just hissed and turned away.

"Come on, race you all to the field" Emmett said happily, and everybody started to run.

"Come on" Edward said.

Edward bent down and motioned for me to get on his back. I did and wrapped my legs around tightly around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then started running at vampire speed. I couldn't help but feel relaxed and safe, though I always felt safe and protected when I was with Edward. When we reached the field I saw his family already in teams, and Emmett trying to get someone to fight him. Edward put a white baseball cap on my head, smiling at me before joining the others. Esme walked came over to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Thank goodness you're here. We could use another umpire" Esme said.

"She thinks we cheat" Emmett said appearing next to us.

"I know you cheat" Esme replied smiling at him.

I stood next to Esme who stood behind Rosalie at home plate. I noticed the Edward was in the outfield, and Alice was pitching. Alice closed her eyes for a minuet and then opened them, smiled and said "It's time."

Right after she said that there was a crack of thunder in the distance. Rosalie grabbed the bat and got in a stance, her eyes never leaving Alice. I barely saw Alice pitch, she moved so fast, and next thing I knew a loud bang was heard. I then realized it was from the ball making contact with the bat. The ball went flying over the trees as Rosalie started running. I looked out at the field and saw Edward was missing. Rosalie just passed second base.

"That has to be a home run" I said to myself.

"Edward is very fast" Esme said.

Damn, I forgot how great a vampire's hearing was. Suddenly the ball came flying through the forest, and Edward appeared back in the field. I watched as Rosalie tried to slide to home just as Esme had caught the ball and tagged her. It had been close but Esme tagged her before she reached home base. I then noticed that everyone was looking at me waiting for me to make the call.

"I'm sorry but you're out" I said smiling at Rosalie.

Rosalie glared at me as Emmett whooped and cheered.

"Out, woo! Come on babe, it's just a game" Emmett said after Rosalie got up and glared at him.

As Rosalie passed me she glared.

"You were close" I said.

Even though I wasn't afraid of standing up for myself, or her snippy comments, I still didn't want to be on her bad side. The game continued.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait.**

As the game continued I was enjoying myself. I remembered the look on Edward's face when he was up to bat and I called it out. His face was hilarious. Once again it was time for Rosalie to bat. I then realized that something was wrong, I looked at Alice who looked distant.

"Stop!" she suddenly cried.

I looked at Edward, and he looked scared. Suddenly they were all surrounding me.

"They're coming this way, they were leaving, but heard us playing." Alice said quickly.

"Will we make it if we leave now?" Carlisle asked looking at me concerned.

"No, they're almost here." Alice said.

"Take your hair down." Edward said to me.

"Like that will help, I can smell her from across the field." Rosalie said as I took out my hair band.

Edward pulled me away from everyone else and said "Ishbel I'm so sorry. I never should have brought you here."

"It's fine." I said, though I was worried.

But I wasn't worried about myself, I was more worried about Edward, and everyone else.

"Look just stand behind me and don't say anything." Edward said we joined his family.

The Cullen's stood in a line in the center of the field, and I stood behind Edward. Soon I could see three figures coming out of the forest. As they got closer I realized that they were vampires, two were male, and one was female. The one vampire had light, dark skin, and black dreadlocks. The other male had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the female had long red hair. I then noticed, as they got closer, that unlike the Cullen's they had red eyes. I gulped a little, because that meant that they had been feeding off of human blood. The three vampires now stood across from us.

"I believe this is yours?" the dark skinned one asked, holding a baseball.

I noticed that he had some kind of accent, but I couldn't tell what kind.

"Thank you." Carlisle said, catching the ball when the man tossed it.

"I'm Laurent, this is James, and his mate Victoria." the dark skinned man said.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, this is my wife Esme and my children, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Ishbel, Rosalie, and Emmett." Carlisle said.

I looked at Carlisle shocked, that he had introduced me as his family, though I felt honored. Though I wonder if he just said it because of the moment and situation.

"We're nomads, we were hunting nearby, humans were following us, coming this way, we lead them away. They shouldn't bother you anymore." Laurent said.

I noticed that James and Edward were glaring at each other, I had a feeling that Edward was reading his mind.

"Thank you. I'm afraid your presence is making my family uncomfortable." Carlisle said.

"I apologize, we did not know that this land was claimed." Laurent said.

"We have a hunting ground a few miles away, I'll show you." Carlisle said.

"We were leaving when we heard your game." Laurent said.

"Do you need a couple more players?" James asked speaking for the first time, but also not looking away from Edward.

"Two of our players were just leaving, so you can take their place." Carlisle said nodding to Edward and I.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Victoria said, also speaking for the first time.

"I think we can manage." Jasper said glaring at her.

Everyone started spreading out, Edward wrapped his arm around me and started leading me away. We didn't get very far because suddenly an unfortunate, and bad timing gust of wind appeared blowing my hair.

"You brought a snack." James's voice suddenly snapped.

Suddenly there were growls and I was standing behind Edward who was standing in a line with his family again, glaring at James.

"She's with us" Carlisle said glaring at them, as the Cullen family stood defensively in front of me.

"But she's a human." James said.

"She's with us." Carlisle said again.

James was still looking at me with a hungry expression.

"Edward take Ishbel and leave." Esme said.

Edward snarled at James before quickly slinging me onto his back and running back into the forest. We reached his Volvo and he quickly got in and started the car just as I put my seat belt on. He was driving very fast, but also slow.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" I asked slightly demanding.

"James is after you." Edward said.

"What? Why?" I asked confused, and a little scared about being a vampire's target.

"James is a tracker. Once he finds his prey, he lures them in, makes them terrified, makes them weak, and then he kills them. It's a game to him, and you're his prey. Once you become his prey he's never going to stop hunting you. My reaction in the field set him off, I just made this his greatest hunt." Edward said furiously, though I could tell it wasn't aimed at me, but himself.

I then realized something.

"Edward you have to take me home." I said.

"No your safety is more important, your house will be the first place he checks." Edward said.

"I realize that, but Edward my parents are there." I said raising my voice a bit.

"Then what do you suggest?" Edward asked.


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait. I apologize for the long wait, I'm back in school and will only be able to post on the weekends, and one Friday I will post a chapter of HP and the following Friday or weekend I will post a chapter of Twilight. I apologize once again. sorry this one is short  
**

"I'll wait till my parents fall asleep, and then I'll make it look like I ran away." I suggested.

Edward gave me a look and raised an eyebrow and said "I really don't think you could pull that off."

"Well OK then 'Oh Mighty Smart One' what do you suggest?" I asked glaring at him.

"I don't know, but think of something quick." Edward said, as we pulled into my driveway.

Just as Edward helped me out of his Volvo I saw Bella storm out, slamming the door behind her. She was glaring at nothing, but then saw us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella asked/shouted.

Her anger surprised me, I've never seen Bella like this.

"Um, I live here." I said simply, looking at Edward confused.

"Very funny. I just want to know who you think you are?" Bella asked her voice raising.

"Bella we don't have time for this." Edward said.

"Of course you don't. Though you vampires never have time for us humans." Bella snapped, glaring at us.

I heard a low growl, I looked at Edward to see him glaring at Bella.

"Shut it Bella." I said to her.

I stood between her and Edward.

"I don't know why I've kept your secret, a secret for as long as I have." Bella said.

"Because it'll expose the wolves as well." Edward said, giving her a harsh glare over my shoulder.

I saw Bella shiver slightly, but glared right back.

"I don't care who you are Ishbel, but you are a bitch that's for sure." Bella hissed before heading back inside.

"What's her problem?" I asked nobody in particular.

"One thing I know, is that she's grown in jealousy, she's letting her jealousy take over." Edward said, still glaring at the spot where Bella just stood.

I then realized that I could use this to get away.

"Edward calm down, and besides I could use this to leave." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Why don't we pretend that when I got to your house, that I was talking to Alice alone, and you had an unexpected guest over." I said.

"Oh, I get it, she comes up to me and tries to kiss me, then you come in, we get into a huge fight, and it just becomes a huge misunderstanding." Edward said completing my train of thought.

"Yes." I said.

"We should hurry your mother is coming, I'll meet you in your room." Edward said following me to the door.

"Edward just leave me alone." I said, pretending to be angry as I opened the door.

"Ishbel it wasn't what it looked like I swear." Edward said pleading, playing along.

"Oh please Edward, I know what I saw." I said.

"Ishbel please, let me explain." Edward pleaded, just as my mom walked in.

"Just leave me alone." I said shutting the door.

"Ishbel what's wrong? What happened?" mom asked concerned, as I headed to the stairs.

"Nothing." I said as mom followed me up the stairs.

"That didn't sound like anything, now what's wrong?" mom asked concerned.

"He didn't hurt you did her?" dad asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Apparently his family had over a guest and had no clue that they were going to be there, because they had no warning." I said heading towards my room.

"That doesn't sound too bad." mom said.

"Yeah well the guest was female, and apparently was an ex-girlfriend of Edward's and thought he was still single." I said stopping at my room.

"Don't tell me Edward cheated on you?" dad asked/said.

"Well that's what it looked like to me." I said before going into my room and locking my door.

I grabbed my suitcase in my closest and started putting cloths in it. I felt a gust of wind behind me.

"You're doing the right thing." Edward said from next to me.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt them, their my parents." I asked/said.

"You're going to have to, after you storm out walk about half a block, and I'll meet you with my car." Edward said as he helped me pack.

I grabbed my toothbrush and hair brush from the bathroom and finished packing. Edward had left already.


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait. I apologize for the long wait, I'm back in school and will only be able to post on the weekends, and one Friday I will post a chapter of HP and the following Friday or weekend I will post a chapter of Twilight. I apologize once again. i'm sorry this one is short  
**

I quickly zipped up my suitcase and headed downstairs.

"Ishbel? Where do you think you're going?" dad asked, as he and mom followed me down the stairs.

"I'm very sorry, but I just have to leave." I said hurrying towards the door.

"Why? And where would you go, it's almost 11?" mom said/asked pleadingly.

It broke my heart looking at my parents sadden and desperate faces. But I had to do it, to keep them safe.

"I don't know, I'll stop at a hotel, but I just have to leave." I said.

"But what about the karate tournament?" dad asked.

I felt a surge of anger and asked "Dad is that all you care about? The karate tournament? All you care about is that stupid tournament."

"Honey you know that's not true." dad said pained faced.

"Are you sure? Because you signed me up for the tournament before asking me if I wanted to, I'm sorry but I have to go." I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Ishbel wait!" mom shouted.

But I had already left and was running down the street. I don't know how far I had ran, or where I was going, but I ran. I ignored some of the stares I was getting, the ones coming from the people that were still out, and kept running. Once I was out of the neighborhood I stopped and started to catch my breath. I sat on the bench that was nearby and took deep breaths, but as I did I felt something wet slide down my cheek. I felt it and realized I was crying, as I started thinking about what I had said and treated my parents, I started sobbing and brought my knees up to my chest, berried my face in my knees, and cried. I heard someone sit down next to me, next thing I knew I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me into their hard, yet, comfortable chest, and I knew it was Edward.

"You did the right thing you know?" Edward asked/said, resting his chin on my head.

"I know, but they're never going to forgive me." I said leaning into him.

"Yes they are." Edward said trying to comfort me.

"No they're not, you should've seen how upset they were, especially my dad." I said.

"Come on, we have to go before your mom decides to chase after you." Edward said trying to cheer me up.

I smiled and looked up into his golden-bronze eyes, which showed concern. I wiped my eyes and got up. I then noticed Edward's Volvo parked in front of me, on the side of the road. Edward picked up my suitcase with ease and held it on his shoulder as he led me to his car. He quickly put the suitcase in his trunk before helping me in, even in this situation he was still a gentleman, probably out of habit sense he was born in the 1900's. He was already speeding down the road just as I put my seat belt on. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 pm, and realized that this was the latest I've ever stayed up. Suddenly there was a loud thud, and I gasped; thinking James had somehow found me.

"Relax, it's only Emmett, and Alice is in the car behind us." Edward said his eyes fixed on the road.

I sighed feeling stupid for acting the way I did. Before I knew it Edward was pulling up into his driveway, parking next to Carlisle's Mercedes. After Edward helped me out and grabbed my suitcase, he led me into the house, the others following me. Just as Edward pulled me into the living room he stopped me, and suddenly crouched in front of me protectively and hissing at someone. I moved and saw Carlisle sitting on the couch talking to the vampire from the baseball game, I think his name was Laurent.

"Edward that's enough, he's here to warn us." Carlisle said seeing us.

Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around me, but kept glaring at Laurent, not trusting him.

"In the past 100 years that I've been traveling with James, I've never seen him this determined. Once James has his eyes locked on a target to become his pray, he never stops hunting them until he, or she, is dead," Laurent said looking at me, before continuing, "I'm tired of his ways, I'll travel to Alaska."

Laurent then left, and there was a small pause.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait. I apologize for the long wait, I'm back in school and will only be able to post on the weekends, and one Friday I will post a chapter of HP and the following Friday or weekend I will post a chapter of this one is short  
**

"We need to get Ishbel out of here." Edward said, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan to do that? It's obvious this James is an expert tracker." Jasper said looking at Edward.

"I'll take her away somewhere." Edward suggested.

"No, he'll be expecting you two to be together." Jasper countered.

"Then what do we do?" Esme asked concerned.

I didn't even notice her come in.

"Jasper and I will take her." Alice said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Jasper and I will take Ishbel with us. Ishbel do you have some sort of safe house or something?" Alice asked me.

"Yes actually, we never could sell our old house in Scotland so we decided to keep it, for in case we ever went back." I said.

"That will be perfect." she replied smiling.

"Yeah, and it's a bonus for us because it's foggy and cloudy all the time in Scotland." Emmett said speaking for the first time.

"Then it's settled. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and I will give James a false lead." Carlisle said.

"But what about my parents? I mean, my house would be the first place he checks wouldn't it?" I asked.

"She's right, Emmett and Rosalie will go to your house and watch over your parents." Carlisle said.

"But first we need some of your clothes, so that way we can give them a false lead." Jasper said.

"Sure." I said.

Before I could go to the garage Edward had already went, and was already back with a bag of clothes.

"Here take these." Edward said handing Esme a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt.

Esme smiled at him before disappearing again. Edward handed Rosalie a t-shirt and a pair of jeans also, along with one of my jackets, but Rosalie didn't take it. She merely glared at the clothes, like they were trash.

"Why should I? I mean what is she to me?" Rosalie asked glaring at me.

Edward glared at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Ishbel is with Edward now, Ishbel is Edward's mate." Jasper said calmly to Rosalie.

"Ishbel is family now, and we protect our family." Carlisle said.

Rosalie scowled at me before snatching the clothes and headed upstairs.

'Bitch.' I thought.

I shook my head and sighed. I then thought about what the Cullen's where planning on doing for my family. They were risking a lot for me. I then felt bad and realized I was being selfish.

"Look I really appreciate what you guys are doing, but I think I should lead James away on my own." I said, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"How exactly are you going to do that? No offense but you are just a human." Emmett said giving me a small smile.

"None taken, and I don't know. But I'm just being selfish in asking you guys to help me, if anything I should be heading to Scotland alone." I said nervously.

"No. I won't let you." Edward said sternly.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, I'm doing this because I want to." Edward said smiling at me.

I smiled back and said "Thank you."

Esme and Rosalie came back dressed in my clothes. I could see Carlisle staring at Esme with a look of longing. We all went into the garage as Alice and Jasper quickly loaded my trunk into Alice's car before getting in. Edward pulled me aside and said "Listen Alice and Jasper are going to take you to Scotland where you are going to wait."

"OK." I said nodding my head.

He then stared into my eyes and said "Please keep yourself alive, for me. I can't live without you."

"I'll try, and you be careful as well." I said.

"You should go." Edward said.

He opened the back door and helped me into the car. Once he shut the door I quickly opened the window and said "I love you."

I meant it. Over the time we had been together I have felt something there, and I somehow knew that I was in love with him. He looked at me surprised, before his eyes softened and said "I love you too."

He then leaned in and kissed me. This time the kiss had a different meaning. When he pulled back he said "Expect my call."

I nodded before Alice pulled out of the garage.


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait. I apologize for the long wait, I'm back in school and will only be able to post on the weekends, and one Friday I will post a chapter of HP and the following Friday or weekend I will post a chapter of this one is short**

No one spoke as Alice drove. Apparently everyone in the Cullen family, with the exception of Rosalie and Esme, loved speed. But I didn't say anything. I watched as Jasper put a hand on Alice's and I felt envy. After all they didn't have a complicated relationship.

"Alice." I said.

"Yes." she said.

"Um, do you think it would be OK if I called my parents, just to let them know that I'm safe?" I asked.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other before she replied "I don't see why not, I don't see any risk from it."

I smiled and took out my cell phone and called my house. But I got the voice-mail.

"Hey mom, dad, I know I'm probably the last person you guys want to hear from right now, but I just wanted you guys to know that I'm safe, and that I love you bye." I said hanging up my phone. We soon made it to the airport and before I knew it we were on the plane, heading to Scotland. When we got to Scotland it was already dark so we stopped at a hotel, a fancy one at that. I sat in one of the armchairs and pulled out a book called, _The City of Bones, by Cassandra Clare. _It was pretty good, but right now I could barely get into the book without my mind going to Edward. Just then my cell phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ishbel." Edward's voice replied.

"Edward what's going on, is everyone OK?" I asked quickly.

"Everyone is fine but we lost James." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"James was following us but he figured it out. Esme and Rosalie went over to your house and are patrolling the area, and protecting your parents." Edward said.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Tomorrow you're going to take the first flight back to Forks and I'll be meeting you, and we'll figure something out." Edward said.

"You know we can't keep running from him forever?" I asked sighing.

I heard Edward sigh before saying, "I know, but you can try to. I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too." I said before hearing him hang up, and I did as well.

It was only 10:30 pm, and I wasn't feeling tired so I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on so I just left it on N.C.I.S. But I wasn't really paying attention the show. Suddenly I heard Alice gasp and I turned off the TV and turned to her.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked suddenly standing next to her.

I walked over and sat on the sofa in front of her. Alice was staring into space and I asked, "What's going on?"

"She's having a vision, stay quiet until she's finished otherwise you'll break her concentration." Jasper said politely.

"I need paper and a pen." Alice said still staring into space.

I quickly found a notebook and a pencil and handed them to Alice. She quickly started to draw something. At first I couldn't tell what it was, but then I saw that it was the old boat house, the one down by the dock, my Uncle Tom, dad, and I used to go all the stuff was cleared out now because it was getting too dangerous to be around, so now it was just an empty, abandoned wear house. Alice stopped drawing and said, "This is where he's heading."

"The old boat house." I said.

"You know this place?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah it's by the river near here, it used to be a boat house but it started to fill up with stuff, and it just became too dangerous to go inside. So they cleaned it out and now it's just and old wear house." I explained.

Alice put the picture down, pulled out her cell phone, and started talking too quickly to understand. I suddenly yawned.

"You should get some sleep." Jasper said, as Alice went into another room.

"But-" I started to protest, but next thing I knew my eyes were drooping.

Next thing I knew I was seeing darkness.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait. I apologize for the long wait, I'm back in school and will only be able to post on the weekends, and one Friday I will post a chapter of HP and the following Friday or weekend I will post a chapter of this one is short**

I awoke the next day and noticed that the sun was out, and shining through the window. I shot up and looked at the time and saw that it was around 8:00 in the morning. What did I miss? Did Edward call while I was asleep? What if something happened and I had missed it? I then smelt pancakes and bacon coming from the small kitchen that was connected to the hotel room. I yawned and realized that I was on a queen size bed, and on very comfortable pillows. I got out of bed and opened the suitcase that I had quickly packed. I dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve silver turtleneck shirt, and my brown ankle boots. I went out to the small balcony and looked at the people on the ground, all of them wearing similar clothes as I was wearing. I envied them. They didn't have to worry about a vampire tracker chasing them until they were dead, they didn't have to worry about this vampire tracker hurting their family and the few friends they had. But then again, now that I think of it, I wouldn't have changed it, because who knows they could've been the reason I met Edward, only God knows. I went into the bathroom and combed my hair and put it into a French braid and brushed my teeth. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Alice sitting on the bed.

"Morning Alice." I greeted, even though I admit the situation could've been happier, then I could say it with feeling.

"Morning Ishbel." She greeted back with the tone.

"Did anything happen while I was sleeping?" I asked.

"No, Edward called to ask if you were OK. I told him you were and that you were sleeping." She replied.

"Any change in plans?" I asked.

"No, we're keeping to the plan, after you finish eating we're going to check out and then catch the next flight back to Washington." Alice said.

"OK." I said.

"Come on Jasper has breakfast ready for you." Alice said getting up from the bed.

I got up and followed her out of the room. I went into the living room and saw Jasper setting a plate with a pancake, bacon, and an orange on it on the living room table.

"Thank you Jasper, you didn't have to make me breakfast." I said as I sat down.

"It was no problem, and besides I wanted to. Besides I thought it would've been easier this way, I could quickly make breakfast, you could eat as soon as you were up, and then we could quickly check out." He said smiling.

"Oh, this is really good by the way." I said after I taking a bite of pancake.

"Thank you." He said.

**I'm so sorry about the ridiculous shortness of this chapter, please forgive me, I'm going to take a short break from my stories but don't worry I'll be back after I get some more ideas **


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait. I apologize for the long wait, I'm back in school and will only be able to post on the weekends, and one Friday I will post a chapter of HP and the following Friday or weekend I will post a chapter of this one is short**

Once I finished eating I started to take my plate to the sink, but Jasper took the plate out of my hand and went to the kitchen. Jasper came back so fast you wouldn't have thought he had left in the first place. Just then a phone rang. Alice quickly took out her cell phone and answered it. After a minuet Alice quickly left, Jasper soon followed. I was confused. But then again I seem to be confused a lot lately. Not too much later Alice and Jasper came back into the room.

"That was Edward. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward lost James's scent; as well as Victoria's. They are going to wait for us at the airport in Washington, then we'll come up with a plan to get you away from here." Alice said, after seeing my curious look.

"Come on we are going to check out of the hotel, and then head to the airport." Jasper said calmly, yet I could tell he was worried.

"OK." I said.

I quickly brushed my teeth and used the bathroom before heading out the door with Alice and Jasper, who was already holding my suitcase. It was a quiet trip down to the lobby, but it was an almost peaceful quiet instead of awkward, like I thought it would be. Though I probably have Jasper to thank for that. When we entered the lobby Alice and Jasper left my side and were already talking to the girl at the front desk, and I thought she was going to faint. I leaned against the wall and sighed, then I felt my cell phone vibrate. I looked at the ID and saw my parents number. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello, look I'm sorry but-"

"Ishbel? Ishbel!" I heard my mom cry.

"Mom, what's wrong? I can't understand a word you're saying." I said panicked at the sound of my mom's voice.

My mom rarely ever panicked or got scared.

"Hello Ishbel." I heard a man's dark voice say.

I remembered that voice from the baseball game.

"James." I whispered so low, though I knew that thanks to vampire hearing, he heard me.

"Aw, so glad you remember me. Though I can't say that it's good that your mom knows me. Look get away from your vampire guards, don't reply until you are alone, don't say anything to your guards, otherwise your mom won't ever be able to see you." James said evilly.

I didn't even notice that my hands were shaking. I looked over at Jasper and Alice who were still talking to the girl at the desk. I walked into the bathroom and into a stall, locking it.

"OK I'm alone. Now where's my mother." I asked in a whisper,it was hard trying not to raise my voice.

"I don't think you are in the position to be giving orders. Don't worry your mother is fine, but for how long is entirely up to you." James said, I could just hear the smirk of control in his voice.

I know this wasn't like me at all but if James was over here, I would make sure he was ten feet under the ground, though I think I will have Edward and the rest of the Cullen's take care of that. Because I have a feeling that if I tried to take care of him, I would just say that I have a death wish.

"So tell me what the hell you want?" I said my fists shaking.

"No need to get so angry. Look if you never wanted me to find your mom, you should go to a school that has better security. I want you to meet me at the old warehouse, if I'm not correct your family used to go there when you went fishing up here." James said.

"Fine I'll be there." I said.

"Oh and if you want your mom to remain alive you will come alone, and I'll know if you tell any of your vampire guards; because if you do your mom might not be so lucky." James said before hanging up.

I sighed and thought 'I have no choice, my mom's life depends on it.'

I don't know how I was going to get past Alice's vision, but I would have to try. I walked out and saw Jasper and Alice talking to who looked like the manager, I guess even with their charm they were having trouble getting the next flight. I walked quickly to the exit and managed to get the taxi as someone got out. I gave them the address and thought about my life if I hadn't met Edward. I hoped that one day my parents could forgive me, as I walked into uncharted water.


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, I only own Ishbel and her family. (DON'T LIKE THIS STORY; THEN DON'T READ IT)and trust me I am going to make the story different in the next 3 stories, because I haven't read them in a while, and don't worry i have a plan for a jealous Bella, my readers just have to be patient and wait. I apologize for the long wait, I'm back in school and will only be able to post on the weekends, and one Friday I will post a chapter of HP and the following Friday or weekend I will post a chapter of this one is short**

I tried to calm my breathing as I looked at the old two story warehouse. My breath came out in white puffs (it can get very cold in Scotland). I was kind of scared about dieing, because I was dieing for a good cause. I know you guys are probably thinking 'hay what is she suicidal', if saving Edward and his family, as well as mine is considered suicidal, then I guess I am. A lot of people (well vampires) think loving Edward is suicidal or crazy, then I guess I need to go to therapy and the mental institution, because even though I'm in danger, and going to die; I don't regret anything. I opened the door, which creaked open. I then realized how much of a horror movie this looked like, I mean a girl goes into an old house alone, and either ends up dead or kidnapped; how fitting. I walked in and saw nothing but old crates, some old fish equipment, the old stairs that looked like they could collapse if not careful, and an old mirror. I remember the old mirror, but never understood why it was there in the first place. I sighed and walked up the stairs. I then heard my mom's voice and suddenly remembered the reason why I was here.

"Mom!" I called walking forward, weary of the creaking floorboard.

"Ishbel! Ishbel!" I heard mom's voice again, only now did it sound odd.

"Wait a minuet, mom doesn't even know that I'm here." I muttered to myself.

"Well it took you long enough to figure it out." James's voice said from somewhere.

"My mom's not here, is she?" I asked starting to move closer to the door, and kept thinking about how stupid I was.

"I'm sorry, but no she's not, and for some reason I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you would be harder to get, what with your vampire family and friends and all." James replied.

I kept moving back slowly but stopped, bumping into something hard. I quickly turned around and saw James standing there, guarding the door wearing a cocky smile, and oh how I wanted to kick him to hell, unfortunately only Jesus could decide that.

"Go to hell!" I snapped glaring at him.

"Ooh feisty, that's a first. I'm surprised you're not running, normally my victims run by now."

I just glared at him before asking, "How did you find me? How did you know where I live?"

"Forks High School doesn't protect their students privacy very well." was all James said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

I hoped my questions were distracting him while I looked around, trying to find a way out of here, though I was curious as well.

"All I had to do was sneak into the school at night and get onto their computers, and I soon had access to your information. Your address, phone number, ect. Besides I had to get back at your vampire lover for what he did to me years ago." James said.

This made me look at him and ask "Is Edward the reason you are doing all of this, the killing, and luring me here; all of it to get back at Edward?"

"Hm, yes and no. You see this isn't the first time Edward has helped my pray escape. You see, a long time ago, I took a girl, whose parents and village had shunned her, all because of her ability to get visions of the future." James said menacingly.

I don't know how but I had a feeling, I knew who he was talking about.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, that little pixie, then Edward happened to wander across our path and managed to take Alice and escaped." James said.

**I AM SO SORRY. I know i owe everyone much more then a sorry for forgetting about this story. but i will make it up to all the readers who are still reading this story. I'm starting to loose interest in this story. but i will do my best to at least finish it. please forgive me. **


End file.
